


Dust in the Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dean Winchester is Alec McDowell, Dean has special abilities, Dean is Transgenic, F/M, Fusing everything requires some compromise ok?, Genetically Engineered Beings, Good Parent John Winchester, Good Parent Mary Winchester, John and Mary are hunters together, Manticore (Dark Angel), Mary didn't make a demon deal, Mary was a Surrogate, No Pulse, Normal Sam, Sam doesn't have demon blood, Sam isn't Lucifer's vessel, Terminal City, Transgenic, Transhuman, X5-494 is Dean, different timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In 1998 a young Mary Campbell refuses a demon deal because she hasn't met John yet.  Instead she signs a contract with a military program claiming to have genetically engineered children who will produce better immunizations. Of course she'd be the one to agree to (unknowingly) work for Manticore. Upon learning the truth she is terrified of the child growing in her womb. She meets John Winchester and learns the child is at least human looking. Falling in love with the soldier and the unborn transgenic they escape Manticore.  Together the couple raise the boy as Dean Winchester, and for a while they're happy. They have a second child four years later, Sam, and everything is perfect. Until Dean displays feats of inhuman strength. Then someone sees the barcode his parents have desperately tried to hide.





	1. Prologue: Contracts are Worse than Demon Deals

**Author's Note:**

> So no Pulse, yes Hunters, Dean and Alec are the same person, Max gets with him and Sam doesn't know what his big brother is. Seattle will be the battlefield for Transgenic Rights, there's still a crazy cult of breeding obsessed weirdos, and Sam and Dean aren't vessels, but they still kick supernatural ass.

April 1998:

 

Mary Campbell wasn't a foolish woman. Nor was she dumb enough to turn down the much needed money the government was offering her. The contact said she would be paid enough to live her life in peace. All they wanted from her was to 'borrow' her womb for nine months.

  
She'd be a surrogate helping the government's disease research by carrying to term a child who had been genetically modified to have a superior immune system. Something about using these children to create better immunizations. Mary didn't really care. The young woman had just lost her parents in a vicious demon attack and she needed a purpose and the money. She'd wisely refused the demon's offer to resurrect her father or mother in exchange for something. If he wouldn't tell her what she was expected to give then the deal was off. Not that she'd ever considered it. Her parents were hunters and it was highly likely the job would kill you one way or another.

  
This offer was better, she could at least do some good and get back on her feet. If she had to be strong for someone else than she could live without her family. Someday she would have a proper family with a loving husband and no monsters.

  
That was the dream she carried with her when she decided to agree to be the government's baby mama.  
The man met her at a coffee shop in Wyoming(She had been forced to come to them) and drew up the papers. They sat in silence as she read over her terms and conditions.  Her father had taught her to always read the fine print.  
Mr. what was his name again? She couldn't remember it at the moment. Her eyes pulled in the words but some of the scientific jargon slowed her up. Brushing her long curls out of her face she looked at the government agent and pointedly asked him a question. "So why all the hush-hush about this?"

  
"This falls into what's considered a moral grey area Miss Campbell. You see there's a large amount of activists that would just love to claim that gene therapy to secure stronger vaccinations is amoral and wrong,"

  
The dark eyed, strict faced man gave her a penetrative stare and she shrugged. "I certainly don't see what's so bad about protecting the next generations from disease," But she held back a deeper thought. _Most likely it's not the only reason you're going to whip up a batch of super kid dough and then stick it inside me to cook for nine months._  
But she didn't think anything of it.  She had to care about herself.

  
Mary finished reading without another query and then with a flourish she signed her name on the dotted line.  
Her contact smiled at her and it was nothing but grim malice and darkness. Though a shiver shot down her spine she managed to shake his clammy hand and follow him to the waiting car.

  
Mary never saw the little toad again, but she didn't care. She wasn't the only surrogate and finding quiet in a bunk with another woman was hard. Especially when said woman was positive she was going to carry the next messiah. A holy virgin birth for the next millennia.  Mary had to snort at that. If some cruel sadistic god existed he obviously hated the Campbell bloodline with a passion.

 

Two months into gestation Mary got nosy. Some of the women whispered of 'super people'.

  
Mary was sure they were loco. Until she found some guards, yes guards because these women were carrying precious government property and they wanted to keep it safe and secure, discussing something called 'Manticore'.  
Hunter instincts kicked in and she knew something was up. Manticore is a kind of monster. One from Persian mythology if I remember. My father fought one once.  She found her father's journal and pulled it out to read over the account he had detailed.

  
She paused at the familiar writing and fought back a tear. Finding the tale was easy enough. Her eyes rushed over the written words with a haste only a hunter could have in research.

  
_March 21 1976,_  


  
_Town of Salida Colorado: Manticore problem._  
_Skipping the intro to the actual description she let her breath catch and her heart beat fast at what she was reading._  
_The damned thing looked like I expected it to. The body was lithe and humanoid with the fur and markings of a lion, mane included. It's feet were wide toed-with claws that left scratches on the pavement. It had a human face, horrible cat-slit eyes and rows of razor sharp fangs.  As is mentioned in other accounts the spine ended in a long scorpion's tail with a poisonous barb.  It had already killed seven people and the hide was impenetrable. I succeeded to kill it through entrapment and incineration. The trap was a pit dug in the ground by myself and Deanna, we then covered it with rotten wood planks and I baited it in. Deanna lit the waiting propellant. It's screams were near deafening. We collected the ash and scattered it afterwards._  


  
Biting her lip Mary stared at the words her father had written. Samuel Campbell had never exaggerated a description of the abominations he killed.

  
For a few days the blonde woman was in a stupor. Up was down, forward was back, and right was wrong.  She had to get herself away. Contract or not this wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't right. They were going to manufacture monsters. Inhuman hybrid fusions were growing in all these women's bellies. One was growing in hers.

  
At first she contemplated ending it's miserable existence. It would be easy to steal something from the on-base pharmacy and use it to terminate the thing she was harboring.

  
And then she went in for her ten week check-up.  They were scheduled once a week, to keep progress on the developing fetuses.  Mary was cold as she laid on the bed for the first ultrasound. Freezing gel was slathered onto her abdomen by a clinical hand. There was no warmth in these doctor's hands and now she knew why. She felt but barely registered the transducer being pressed into her body.

  
At first there was just the hum of the machine and her breathing. Numb, that's what she was because like an idiot she had made a deal and cursed herself. Maybe the man running this was demon, what if it was a monster like a Manticore and was using herself and the other surrogates as breeders? That nearly made her shutter.

  
The technician took notes and nodded at the on-schedule progress.

  
Then came a strange sound like too-fast breathing. It went whoosh, whoosh, whoosh over and over again.  
"What's that noise?" Mary asked mildly terrified. She was pregnant with a monster and it was going to kill her and eat her flesh as it was born to terrorize humanity.

  
"The fetus' heartbeat." Came the bored reply. Mary paused and finally turned to look at the screen. "It's right there." The man pointed to a monitor. The patch of something on the screen didn't even look like anything remotely human.  
Mary prayed. For a whole week she prayed and then she met him. He was on visit with his unit to inspect that the facility in Gillet was running according to plan.

  
His name was John Winchester and he noticed her first.  Smiling at her while loitering in the hall in obvious boredom, he wasn't ranked high enough to know what all the hullabaloo was about. He stood in uniform against the wall by the latrines.

  
Mary passed him on her way to wash her face after having cried through a prayer to a god she was seriously doubting. Who would care about a worthless hunter like her? Dark eyes met green ones breifly and then the woman was shutting the door behind her.

  
Mary splashed cold water on her face willing the redness in her skin to go away. She already felt off kilter because of the pregnancy. Pregnant with what? She asked herself. Green eyes bored into the mirror seeking an answer. But all she could see was fear, anger, and disgust. It made her shudder and want to be sick.

  
She hoped the soldier was gone when she came back out. What was he doing just standing by the women's restroom anyways? Stalking women who were carrying hell-spawn? That was the most disgusting kink she'd ever imagined.  
When she finally opened the door he was there. Same relaxed but attentive pose. He had a strong jaw and nose mildly reminiscent of her father's face in his youth. His dark hair was combed perfectly and his brown eyes were haunted with the horrors of war but the warmth of a man who sought to someday be a father.

  
And oh they were staring at each other.

  
Mary ducked her head feeling miserable. He wouldn't want her if he knew what she was doing.

  
"You're one of the surrogates for the immunotherapy project?" His voice was strong and soft at the same time with a hint of twang that made her instantly homesick.

  
"Yes." She replied quietly. Not up to forcing a smile she glanced away from him.

  
"I think this project would be good for the world," He replied refusing to reach out and pull her chin up so they could see eye to eye.  
Mary paused. He didn't say is or will be. _Would? He doesn't believe the lies either_.  
Frowning the woman looked up at him. "I'm not sure anymore." She whispered. She didn't care if he was baiting her to seek out dissenters. She'd rather die and kill the monster in her belly than watch it come into this world to kill innocents.

  
"If it's really to create better vaccines than why is this so secret. I'm only here cause I'm trusted to keep secrets. Did it during the First Gulf War. But they won't tell me what's really going on."  John shrugged. "I'm stuck here until all of you have served your purpose here."

  
Mary just shrugged and continued back to her dorm. Even if she wanted to she couldn't ask this man for help. He was a soldier, maybe not an enemy but a man known for following orders. It wouldn't be hard for him to 'escort' her to a check-up from which she never returned.


	2. Freedom is a Fragile State

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is small but be patient other chapters will be longer.

Weeks passed slowly and Mary only grew more depressed. Her belly started to swell. She found herself on the verge of punching herself as hard as she could often. The need to kill the monster baby growing with each day. But some maternal instinct that came with her hormones always stopped her. It made her pause, made her press gentle fingers over the swell of tightening skin. She loathed her inner conflict.

  
John watched her from a distance wanting to talk to the pretty blonde more but having a duty to keep watch over the surrogates. Sometimes they had happy meetings in the hall and would chat breifly, always about trivial things. But it was enough to spur him to keep trying because she never rejected his approach, never left without an answer to his question.

  
Most of the women were horrible, here for the easy money. They didn't even have to tell their families that they were pregnant and giving up the kids. It was a business transaction to them.

  
At fifteen weeks a better image could be seen during the ultrasound. This time Mary paused because this didn't look like the hell-spawn she'd been having nightmares about. Horrible bloody visions of freakish abominations clawing their way out of her and the other women she spent her days with.  
It looked like all the pregnancy books the common rooms were filled with had said it should. There was a bulbous head with a miniature curled body and tiny fingers and toes.

  
Something in Mary swelled with relief. This didn't look like a monster, and while that didn't mean it wasn't one, she could at least believe that it was human. She couldn't willingly harm something that had yet to sin. What if wasn't evil? What if she could teach it to be good? Maybe just maybe she could make a hero out of it and use it to do good.

  
"This one's a male." The technician announced with no inflection to his monotone. He already knew the gender, but to keep things seeming more believable the genders weren't to be released until now. Everything was carefully plotted to protect their little investments.

  
Mary stared in masked wonder. A boy, a son. She'd always wanted a little boy. A sweet one she could turn into the perfect gentleman. Who would grow into a big handsome man she would dance with at a distant wedding.

 

Mary actually smiled at John when they met in the hall. The soldier beamed as they chatted. When he leaned closer to whisper something about taking her away she nodded instantly. "Yes John, " she whispered. "Take the two of us away from this place."

  
He knew what she meant.

  
The plan was perfect. Mary would escape alone under John's watch thus making him a liability they would get rid of. Mary would meet him in the next town over and they would run away to Lawrence Kansas together. She'd told him everything she knew, about monsters Manticores. And to his credit John believed her and listened. He took it with a grain of salt and didn't laugh in her face or call her crazy.  Perhaps having been a soldier, he had seen some particularly unique sights that until now had no proper explanation.

  
Mary's skills as a former hunter aided her well. She did the unthinkable and escaped with government property. She managed to evade the clinical looking research hospital to arrive somewhere safe. John had left an old car for her to drive away in.

  
With just hope and her father's journal she made her way.

  
The escape wasn't discovered until shift switch near sunup. John Winchester was given a truly colorful dressing down followed by a sudden and irrevocable discharge. He made angry and apologetic pleas to remain a soldier but he was sent packing after a debriefing that lasted for hours with a person John thought was trying to sear open his head with her eyes. Lucky for him he knew a thing or two about keeping secrets and no thoughts of Mary or this project surfaced. But he did feel false ones being forced on him. Some kind of psychic ability then? He didn't know.

  
Finally he was escorted out.

 

Mary was pacing in the hotel room when he knocked the coded sequence to her. With a cautious check through the peep hole she opened the door and embraced him joyfully. "Oh John we're out of that horrible place. I can't stand to think what they're doing to those others."  
"No one's getting punished but they'll likely search for you. Let's get going."

  
They blazed out of that town and kept on going.

The couple married in a quiet town along the way, simple, quiet elopement hadn't been the plan when Mary was still under the roof of her loving parents. Now she was alone without family and so was John.

John took an indirect route and Mary pointed out the best places to spend the night. Ones where skulking about was the norm and they made it safely to a house waiting for them. It was an old Campbell safe house with no record of ownership except an ancient paper under the name of a woman wo married a Campbell a couple generations back. John became a mechanic partnering with a friend. Mary watched over her pregnancy afraid to go to the doctor.

 

  
They made it work.

 

When Mary gave birth in home with a hunter midwife(there were those horrible occasions where hunters or victims had need of special help) they were relieved the child was normal on the outside. The only shock being the strange barcode tattoo at the base of his neck.  
They named him Dean and covered it with clothing.

  
"So you think that Dean is a genetic hybrid, made to look human but most likely dangerous?" The midwife, a psychic named Missouri Mosely asked. The pair nodded sadly.

  
"He was meant for something, but what I don't know." Mary lamented. "But now he is mine and I won't let them take him back."

  
John nodded his assent. "I'm learning from her father's journal. I'll protect this family from any threat, human, monster, or government."  
"I just hope that boy isn't prone to violence." Missouri worried.

  
They all agreed.


	3. Special or Dangerous

Dean was a happy child, and gentle. Mary made sure of it, she and John never raised a voice or a hand to him. They didn't want to activate some latent self-defense mechanism. No telling what metaphorical bomb they might set off.

  
Dean learned early to keep his neck covered and make it a point of not talking about it. Especially to strangers.

  
John watched the boy in wonder at how quickly his mind grew and learned. Dean was a quick study and dexterous. Turns out he was also strong and fast. He had a calculating sort of mind and sharp senses.  Mary wondered what on earth he had been created for.

  
Dean knew only that his parents loved him and called him unique. He had green eyes and blond hair making it easy to believe he was Mary's son. No one bothered her.

  
The trio kept their head's down. Mary Campbell was a ghost, a death certificate and headstone claimed she and her unborn child had died near the Wyoming/Idaho border. No family to identify the body.  Mary Winchester was half truth and half fabrication. Mary, was short for Marilyn Eastman. At least that's what the false papers stated. And John Winchester was a former soldier who had come home and remembered getting out of the military when he could.

  
That woman had tried to implant a fake memory of never having gone to Wyoming and John had masterfully played along.  
No one suspected anything.

  
Then Mary and John found out the joyous news of the new baby. Mary was both thrilled and terrified. "What if Dean tries to kill it, or leaves?"

  
"He's a good kid Mare, he won't. You've taught him well. I've showed him love and kindness. He just needs to know we aren't forgetting him."

  
And they didn't.

  
Sammy was born on a stormy May night.

  
Six months later nothing happened.

  
The family grew in love and happiness. Fears for Dean still lingered, but he proved harmless. And he loved Sam, showered him with more love than a child his age had any right to.

  
They lived in bliss for three more years after that. Then the strange cars drove down the street every once in a while.  
"John we have to move," Mary begged.

  
"If we leave they'll suspect us even more." John placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. "We'll be fine, I promise."

  
After a few days the cars stopped passing through.

  
Dean asked the million dollar question one night.

  
"What's this." He patted a small hand against the barcode.

  
Mary shook with fear. They'd hidden it from him as best they could. But dressing one's self came with dangers.

  
"Sammy doesn't have one, I checked. You don't either Mommy."  Dean was staring intently waiting for an answer. He watched her, "Why are you scared? Did I do something wrong?"

  
"No you didn't." Mary answered. But I did.  She shut out her thoughts and smiled sweetly at her little angel.  "That means you're special Dean. Not everyone has that."

  
"Why?"

  
"I'm not sure." Mary said honestly. Dean smiled back accepting the answer and returning to playing with his cars.

  
John had stood frozen in the door way listening to the exchange.

  
"It's alright." Mary said but there were tears of worry in her eyes.

  
Mary started putting make up on Dean. He didn't understand.

  
It rubbed off on his high collared shirts at school and felt weird, like extra skin on him.

  
The day Dean blurred the first time was Christmas of 2006. He was too excited for presents and he just vanished from Mary and John's sights only to come back into focus right in front of the tree.

  
Mary almost fainted, John told Dean he needed to slow down. That running fast could get him hurt and they didn't want that. The boy understood this was dangerous, but not because of pain, because of something else. His Daddy was afraid of something else.

  
Dean turned eight in January and they celebrated with a friend from school.

 

February was a cold month.

  
The cars returned. Mary panicked. Sammy and Dean ran her ragged playing games and shouting and singing.  Snow came down hard and without warning.

  
John was stuck not able to go to work. The Impala sat under several feet of snow, the lights flickered once or twice.  Ice made it impossible to go anywhere.

  
Mary and John kept the fireplace going and Dean and Sam enjoyed Dean's prolonged absence from school.

  
Dean was always gentle with Sammy, despite his already budding strange abilities. He had once lifted a car part that no child could ever lift while helping John with the Impala one day. It had nearly startled the ex-soldier.

  
But Dean's quirks were cropping up quickly now and they kept a list in a locked drawer. Someday he would have to know what he was, what he was meant to be.

  
The weather kept the cars at bay and the family enjoyed the quiet peacefulness of being snowed in for two weeks.  
   
March heralded a day where Dean did a back flip off the kitchen table and landed perfectly. Sammy clapped at the stunt while Mary and John stared in horror. Their son was showing off.

  
"Dean you can't do that." The woman said frantically.

  
"Why?" The boy asked rubbing the back of his neck and smearing the makeup. "Why do I have to hide the funny mark, why can't I be fast, why can't I show Sammy what I can do?" It didn't seem fare to the young boy.

  
John plunked down on the floor beside him with regret in his face. "Dean, you're special for a reason. See you're going to be a hero someday. And for that to happen you have to keep your powers secret until you're old enough to use them properly."

  
Dean's narrowed eyes held his father's for several long seconds searching for the lie. But when John's sincerity in believing the boy would become a hero proved true the child nodded.

  
"Like Batman?"

  
"Better." Mary said with a smile.

  
That was all the answer he needed.  They believed he could be a hero, so he would.

 

They made it another year before the shit hit the fan. At the age of 9 everything Dean knew changed.

  
Dean got into a fight at school. Another boy started it, and inadvertently revealed the barcode on his neck.  Someone laughed at the mark. Dean covered it but not before a teacher who'd been given a phone number a year ago saw it. Her fingers brushed the card in her desk and the phone was in her hands in a heartbeat. 

  
Call us if you ever find a child with a mark like this on their neck. It's a sign of human trafficking, means that the child has been taken from their homes.  She thought she would be helping Dean. Not ruining his life.

 

John and Mary panicked. "Dean, honey we know it's hard to deal with people picking on you." Mary began.

  
"They were picking on Lucy."

  
"Lucy?"

  
"She's in a wheelchair and they make fun of it. They were pushing her around scaring he by almost pushing her into a wall." The boy was angry by the blatant disregard for this other child. He'd been attacked for standing up to them by telling them to stop it and leave the girl alone.

  
"Oh." John knelt to have a word with the boy. "I see, you were doing your job as a hero."

  
Dean nodded pride in his posture.

  
"That's good I'm proud. But we have to remember not to show off yet." John added.

  
Dean's face soured with indignance. "I didn't," he explained. "I only told them to stop because it was wrong. I never touched them. They all came at me at once. I couldn't see who was where."

  
"Ok." John said ruffling his hair. "So long as you don't use your powers."

  
"I know Dad." The boy replied. He thought it was awful that he couldn't yet, he knew what it felt like to be Superman as a kid. Maybe that's what he was? And adopted alien from Krypton and someday he might fly.

  
Mary was crying. The school had sent home a note about children drawing on themselves.

  
"Mare, we'll get by I promise." John hugged his wife tight.

  
"But he's not normal and now they'll find him." She sobbed as she turned into his embrace.

  
"Over my dead body." John growled. Dean may not have been blood, but he was their eldest son. And he was perfect and wonderful and no one was taking him away.

  
If only they could have been at school with Dean.

  
Colonel Donald Lydecker had everything he needed to capture the stolen X5-494.  And the school was less protected and easier to infiltrate.  
John and Mary were at the school to pick Dean up early when they saw the three black cars.

  
"Dean." Mary gasped. 

  
The Winchesters barreled through the empty playground to the building of Dean's classroom.  Soldiers were posted outside of the room.  
"No entry."  The cold bastards said in unison.

  
Mary went at them like a woman possessed. "I want my son you sons-a-bitches!"

  
The first went down fast while John relieved the other of his weapon and consciousness. A pair of humans were nothing for hunters used to fighting creatures much more powerful. They blasted in the door to find chaos. The teacher and the students were all in one corner huddled. Lydecker was standing in front of Dean.

  
Several overturned desks spoke of a scene Mary had always dreaded.

  
Dean's eyes flickered to his parents and he realized the truth of their fears, and the lie of their promises.  He was never meant to be a hero, and his parents were protecting him from the bad guys. The bad guys he was stolen from.

  
"What am I?" Dean demanded.

  
"Our son." John whispered.

  
"He's government property." Lydecker replied.  "Should have known you were behind her escape Winchester."

  
"Give me my son."  
John and Mary pulled guns on the man.

  
"Oh how cute. Think you two can just take what isn't yours and keep it?" Lycecker sighed and made a gesture at the door.  
A screaming five year old was hauled in. "Say hello to Sam for me, or is it Sammy?" The Colonel asked.

  
Mary froze. John swore. "Leave these kids alone they don't understand."

  
"No they don't. So either you willingly hand over X5-494 or you lose them both."

  
Mary began to cry, "Please," She begged. They were calling her son that, that number, he was just one of a series. Couldn't they leave the one alone? Forget it existed and worry about the hundreds of others they had?

  
"Gentlemen." Lydecker raised a hand to give the kill gesture.

  
"NO!" Dean blurred from the corner he was backed into to the men and Sam.

  
He managed to neutralize one guard and then stopped to look at Lydecker. "Don't hurt my brother. Don't hurt Sammy. I'll go with you."  Green eyes turned glassy as the Colonel smiled and nodded. Sam was dumped on the ground and Mary scooped him up. He sobbed into his Mommy's neck as John shook with rage.

  
"Dean." He said.

  
"It's ok. I'm going to be the hero like you wanted me to. I'm going to save Sammy and you and Mom."  The boy remained still as Lydecker actually cuffed the kid.

  
John growled out some threat that made the other man just laugh.

  
They all cleared out in no time.

  
John and Mary were left with a bawling Sammy and huge aching holes in their hearts. John swore revenge, Mary promised to make them pay. Sam just wanted his big brother.

 


	4. What Good is a Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has song lyrics. And they help get the point across to X5-494. Song titles will be put at the end so as not to spoil the chap. Also, Enter Max! I must say that I do love the chemistry between Alec and Max in the show. It flowed so much easier than Max and Logan, even if she hated his guts, they still played off of each other so much better.

Dean Winchester survived for a short period of time. Not even Psy-Ops could  get him to agree to the designation of 494. He was a stubborn child. John had taught him to keep his thoughts locked and controlled. He fought every implanted thought, every brainwashing technique, and every attempt valiantly.

  
Then they threatened to bring Sammy there. Dean panicked then. This was an evil place. Where they turned heroes into super villains.  
"State your designation!" Lydecker demanded.

  
"X5-494!" And thus Dean Winchester died a sudden and painful death.

  
It took three months afterwards for Lydecker to believe he was who he said he was.

  
From there the little bits of John, Mary, and Sam were locked deep inside, safe, protected, unable to be used against him. He told himself he didn't care about them, that they weren't a weakness to be used. Until one day 494 didn't even blink at the name Sam. Not a hint of recognition played on his features, nor did the signs of a mask.

  
X5-494 was finally ready for training.

  
He had a lot of catching up to do.

 

  
And catch up he did.  Before long they were moving him to unit missions, just a teenage boy with other kids his age, but they all were capable of carrying out difficult and complex missions.

  
By the age of seventeen X5-494 began studying for deep cover missions. The kind that would one day involve assassinations and espionage. He would be a perfect killer with that innocent face and those trustworthy green eyes. Only to turn the tables and take out a target without so much as batting an eye.

 

At the age of 17 Max couldn't believe she was back, her brother was dead, her family gone and scattered like dust in the wind.  But what bothered her most of all was the fact that she was talking to the Ben lookalike.  He'd sauntered in thinking he was god's gift to Transgenic kind and started undressing without so much as a passing request for her permission.

  
It didn't take long for them to become enemies. Max hated him. He was such a damn smart alec.

  
Alec.

  
That's what she'd call him, it wouldn't be a nice name. It would be a symbol of how dumb he was.

  
"Hm, I can live with that." He replied with a shrug. He wasn't even upset at the name calling.

  
"Good cause my second choice was Dick." Her glare intensified. She really did loathe him.

  
"Goodnight Max." He said before vanishing.

  
Her escape was getting close.

  
Then 494 came with her to the basement. He didn't even say anything. "Hey you want out of here and I want you gone."  He'd replied.  
Joshua wanted out too, but Max knew it would be dangerous for a guy with a dogish face.

  
Too bad it was supposed to be a setup.

  
X5-494 would have retrieved Max had something not caught his attention.

  
It was music, from a radio and it sounded familiar, like a distant dream.

  
_I close my eyes,_   
_Only for a moment, then the_   
_Moment's gone,_   
_All my dreams_   
_Pass before my eyes, a curiosity_   
_Dust in the wind,_   
_All we are is dust in the wind_   


  
The seventeen year old transgenic paused. This he knew, though he'd never heard it as far as he could tell. But the words, the lyrics stirred up something deep inside. Something he had not felt in a very long time if ever. Nostalgia? That's what they called this emotion right?

  
A snippet of a vision flashed in his memory before vanishing. A classic car, a radio, riding shotgun, a gentle man with a smile singing those lyrics, and a simple phrase aimed at him. "You'll be a hero."

  
"Some hero." 494 muttered. 

 

He arrived at the apartment just in time to see Max go for the guy. "Don't!" He shouted.

  
"Alec?" Max questioned.

  
"I followed you here to-"

  
"To bring me back!" Max rounded on him fiercely. "I'll kill you!"

  
"No!" 494 held up his hands, he'd left his gun in his jacket pocket as he stood there looking as harmless as he could.

  
"Renfro gave you a retrovirus.  It'll kill your boyfriend over there if you touch him." Why did he just say that? Shouldn't he have done something to stop her? To get her back and take out this Eyes Only weirdo was the mission. And he'd just blown it, blown his first solo mission. _Psy-Ops here I come again_. He berated himself mentally.

  
Max paused. "What?" She demanded. 

  
"You'll kill what's his name if you touch him." 494 replied. "I swear it's not a lie or a tactic to get you back. I'm being honest Max."

  
Logan Cale took a shaky step forward. His exoskeleton whining and creaking as he approached. "Stay back man." 494 warned. Or maybe he was Alec now? Since when did a soldier disobey a direct order and do this? _And by helping another rogue_. He reminded himself unhelpfully. He heard more lyrics, different ones, in his head and pondered them as Max and Logan stared at each other in terror.

 

  
They were familiar as he replayed them again and again.

  
_Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings,_   
_Twisting your mind, and smashing your dreams_   
_Blinded by me you can't see a thing._   


  
Alec shuddered.

  
"Hey what's wrong with you?"

  
"Nothing." 494 snapped. "You go, Renfro should have a cure, I'll stay and make sure no one else comes after him."

  
"How can I trust you?" Max demanded ready to kick his butt.

  
"I don't know." He frowned at her. She cocked her head to the side and stared.

  
When she turned away he took a step forward and she spun around and slammed him into the wall. 494 shoved her off easily and brought up a swift kick. He nailed her in the chin and she flipped back out of reach before his right hook could snag her. She brought a roundhouse kick into him but a well placed arm blocked it and he flipped her around by her ankle.

  
Logan watched knowing that he was no match for either of them.

  
The transgenes were landing and taking hits that would have killed a human by now.

  
494 took a punch to the face and used it to hide a swift kick into Max's torso. She stumbled back surprised by the move. He smirked at her before holding up his hands. "Come on Max. I'm not going to take you in." He meant that. He really did.

  
Why take her back to that awful place? She didn't belong anyways. He didn't either. He remembered when he arrived. It had been scary. Wait, wasn't he always at Manticore?

  
Now he was confused. Was this some kind of Psy-Ops head game he had just lost miserably? Why were memories that didn't exist cropping up?

  
Max took the chance to neutralize her 'breeding partner' and came down from a high jump with a fist to the back of his head. He went down in an instant and the confusion and weird faded memories went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So titles of the two songs: First one is Dust in the Wind by Kansas. Second is Master of Puppets by Metallica.


	5. Once a Winchester always a Winchester

"Dean! My God son what have they done to you."

  
The voice was watery and distant. But oh so clear and loud at the same time. _Damn bitch hit me hard_. 494 opened first one eye then the other to find himself still in computer boy's apartment only there were now more people here.

  
"When you said you might have found the right one I was sure you'd be wrong." A woman's voice, somehow familiar and yet not at all. 494 sat up with a pained sigh to find a man and woman hovering over him.

  
"Dean?" The woman asked her green eyes glassy. Then she hugged him out of nowhere.  
494 flinched away breaking free of her exuberant hold and skittering into a corner.

"Who are you?"

"He doesn't remember."

"I was afraid this would happen."

"But, but now what John?"

"I don't know Mary, why don't we talk to him. Maybe he remembers us somewhere."

So their names were Mary and John. Common enough names that the twinge of recognition could mean he'd heard them during a mission.

"I'm John Winchester this is my wife Mary." The man said looking at the transgenic expectantly. "We're here to help you."

"Help me?"

"I see they brainwashed you pretty good." The man sighed heavily then turned to Logan. "Thank you for letting us know, this one is definitely our Dean."

"Thank you for helping me find my little hero." Mary added. 494 froze. He knew that word and that voice, at some base level in his head.

"I'm not a hero."

"It's not your fault. You saved Sammy's life remember?"

 _Sammy? Who?_ He stared at them blankly. "Look lady, I'm a killing machine, a super soldier."

"And you did the bravest thing any child has ever done." Mary interjected. "Now come here and let me look at you." She turned the last few words into an order and he slowly stepped towards her. He towered her by almost a foot but fell short of the man by a couple inches.

  
Mary's hands came up to his face and he went stiff under her touch. He didn't understand. Were these people here for that twin Max had mentioned? Maybe that was who they thought they were getting. Then he smelled her perfume, funny it took this close to notice it, Max must have really hit him hard. The scent wasn't familiar, surprisingly it grated on his hyper senses.

  
"My Dean, my sweet angel." Mary was crying full on now and before he could pull back 494 was suddenly holding the woman up as she sobbed into his broad chest uncontrollably.

John rubbed her shoulders. "We took you from Manticore before you were born. Mary was your surrogate. We stole you for ourselves and raised you as our son, until you were nine. They came for you, and your little brother was endangered, unless you went with them. You saved his life and we lost you. For eight years we've searched. We learned from Logan there was a Manticore base in Washington." John looked about to cry and 494 prayed that he didn't. He really didn't need two humans crying all over him.

Logan shuffled closer. "It's possible they used technology to erase or warp his memories of you. I suggest you give him time to process what you're telling him."

"Thank you." John pulled Mary gently off the freaked out super soldier and he stared at the young man he'd last seen as a little boy.

"You grew up big and strong." John said.

"No room for the weak in Manticore." 494 shrugged.

"Sam will be so happy to see you again. He's missed you so much!" Mary said.

"Where is this Sam?"

"Back home with a friend." John answered.

494 shook his head. "That's good? Look, I know you want your son back. But I don't remember you two."

"It's ok, we can prove it." Mary assured.

"Look I've been through enough head games. If I failed your test go ahead and punish me already!"

"No tests Alec." Max entered the room looking one part freaked, one part pissed, and one part triumphant.

"What did you do?" 494 demanded.

"Manticore is no more." She grinned widely, "And you were right, I was carrying a virus meant for Logan, but a visit to dear sweet Renfro got me a cure."

"So we're safe to touch?" Logan asked hopefully.

"What about the others Max?"

"Escaped." She was walking tall now. "Sorry I had to knock you out, but I didn't trust you."

"You shouldn't." 494 growled. He turned towards the couple, "Sorry but I can't help you."

"Wait, are these the Winchesters?" Max asked. "Alec is the transgenic you've been searching for?"

The two humans nodded solemnly. "I'm glad you followed me. Might have never found your family." Max was smiling now.

Alec didn't like it. "I don't remember them."

"But you do." Max replied stepping towards him. "When you spaced out you were mumbling about being 'mom and dad's hero'."

"We called him that. We told him he'd be a hero one day." Mary said hope infusing her words.

"I remember a car." Alec answered simply, he didn't know what was going on anymore. Manticore was gone, the transgenics and transhumans were on the loose, and these two claimed to be his long lost parents.

"The Impala. You loved it, we used to listen to the radio when we rode in it." John answered gently.

Alec shrugged.

  
"It's going to take time, but that means the memories are still there." Logan said.

Alec didn't know what to do.

Max was staying up with him while the humans all slept. Logan let them crash there and they all were resting. "So why'd you turn on Renfro?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"Something happen on the way here?"

"Yeah, I heard this music, couldn't place it, but it was familiar. It's what brought back the memory of the car." He shrugged and blinked in the darkness, though to him it wasn't dark.

"I'm glad you heard it then." Max replied.

"But I don't understand."

"You've been through lots of brainwashing and probably some pain I don't even know. I spent the last few years outside of Manticore, you were free as a child." Max looked at him intently.

"I just don't know." Alec sighed and turned away from her. Max pulled away and let him be. He needed his space to process all of this.

  
Max shed a few tears for the humans who had raised him for nine years to have Lydecker take him away only to find him again with little recollection of them.

 

"Dean you want to come get coffee with me?" John asked. He couldn't imagine his son answering to another name. The young man didn't respond. "Hey Dean!'

"Alec your Dad wants you." Max poked him. 494 swung his head around, or was he Alec? Did it really matter? He seemed to be confused today as to who he was.

"Let's go get coffee and we can talk." John repeated kindly. No one ever talked to him that way, at least not since he was little. But that was another thought for another time.

"Ok." Alec stood and followed the man to the elevator and down to a gleaming black Chevy Impala. The car from his memory.

Letting out a low whistle Alec studied the vehicle. He ran a hand over the top and then the hood as he circled the car. Without realizing it he said something that shocked him. "You and I used to work on this." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes we did." John replied with a sad smile. They climbed in and drove through the dismal streets of Seattle.  
John turned the radio on. Alec heard that song again. The dust in the wind one. He listened mouthing the words. "You always liked this song." John broke the fragile peace.

"Can't see why it's a total downer." Alec replied.

"There's beauty in sorrow, your mother says that." John answered easily. Alec felt weird about this whole your mother, your father thing. He didn't have parents. Transgenics didn't have families or parents. Not even friends. Hell you got breeding partners and a unit.

"I know you expect me to be Dean,"

"But that's a ways off if it ever fully returns." John finished. "I know."

Alec relaxed marginally. He still didn't know these people. Not really. He was waiting for the Psy-Ops room to come into focus and be put into major punishment for this psycho wonderland he was in.


	6. A Sammy Shaped Key

After a few weeks of getting adjusted to life outside of Manticore Alec agreed to go home with them. If only to avoid Max and Logan. The two didn't understand his apprehension despite the fact that more memories were coming, and more frequently.  To be honest Alec wasn't sure what to think of the idea that he had a real family waiting for him.

  
John and Mary hoped that meeting Sam would finish the recall. That the puzzle piece of his missing brother would snap it all into place. Because they wanted their Dean back desperately. John and Mary explained that they fully well understood what he'd gone through at Manticore. They knew the training and the danger he posed as soldier.  They also knew how to ensure his need to kill and fight was sated.

 

It came down to the big event.  The reunion between two brothers. The boys had once been inseparable.  Dean had loved Sammy, loved playing with and protecting him. Mary had often discovered her oldest showing off in front of her youngest. Things that no ordinary child could do.  Sam hadn't really remembered that. So John and Mary kept words like _Manticore, Lydecker,_ and _transgenic_ , out of his earshot. Sam didn't need to know his brother wasn't human, didn't need to know his parents had made grand mistakes once. And they didn't want the boy to become afraid of Dean. Because they held onto the hope that they could be a happy family again.

  
Sam was thirteen. For the last few years he had dreamed and prayed about today. The day Dean came home and they could be brothers again.

 

For three weeks he was cooped up in the house of an old hunter friend of his parents'. The guy was pretty cool, lots of books and knowledge that Sam had patiently soaked up. He'd helped the man do some research for a other hunters who called him with questions on monsters they had never faced before.  So he wasn't bored per se, he just wasn't doing what he wanted. And that was helping his parents find Dean.  The weeks to 'make sure he was ok' had dragged miserably.

 

Bobby just chuckled at him when he complained about how much time it took. Not even he knew the truth, just that Dean had been brainwashed.  That sounded about right for abducted kids. Trained to love the people who had stolen them away.  It made him sick sometimes the things humans were capable of. So the night that John said they would be in Sioux Falls, Sam paced his eyes glued to his watch.

 

"What if he doesn't remember me?" Sam asked, panic rising in the boy's voice.

 

"Give him time, he's got to have a few memories of you in that head of his somewhere." Bobby assured. His gruff voice remained calm and soothing despite the frequency of Sam's anxious questions.

 

"It's been so long, what if he's not nice anymore? What if he's a total jerk?"  Sam couldn't stop. It was like a floodgate, and once the first pessimistic thought was out and voiced, the rest tumbled after in increasing succession. Sometimes Bobby had to shut the kid up with a book or a soda, just to stifle the flow.

 

"Give him a chance Sam. He might surprise you." Bobby replied his patience waning thin after nearly a month of these worry filled inquiries.

 

   
The door to Bobby Singer's house opened and three people came in. Two were obviously John and Mary. It was the third he stared at. Familiar green eyes, same dirty blond hair, and a lot taller than the gangly youth staring at him. "DEAN!" Sam practically shouted.

  
Alec blinked at the shout and then the pint size assailant who barreled into him. He stood firm not even losing his breath. "Sam?" He asked to make sure he had the name right.

 

A pair of hazel eyes met his, bright joyful ones that gleamed with preemptive tears. _Not the waterworks, come on Sammy. I left for you don't let me down by turning this into a girl moment_. He blinked and stared. Where had that train of thought come from?

 

And then it hit him like a two-ton brick. 

 

Memories. Of a life he had locked away, locked away and sealed shut with a lock, a lock that only Sam could break.  A lock that required love to open it instead of the cruelty and demands of Manticore.

 

"Sammy." Alec murmured. The name Dean was still in that screwy head of his, but it wasn't the same anymore. They'd taken that name away and defiled it. Strong arms wrapped around Sam and for a moment John worried that their eldest was putting on a show to make up for the fact that he couldn't remember.

 

When he released Sam he swiped at a single tear. "God I missed you." He ruffled the kid's hair and smiled brightly, the first time he had smiled since he'd left Manticore, since he'd arrived there.

 

Mary was crying and John held her whispering assurance that everything was good and right again. Sam cried and Alec didn't mind it so much.  For the moment.

 

Sam's fears had been unfounded. Dean remembered him.

 

 

 

 

 

It took six months for Alec to refer to the Winchesters as 'Mom' and 'Dad'. They told him about hunting, showed him the kinds of monsters that lurked out in the world. Taught him how to fight them. In a sense it was a new mission, but it was being the hero he'd always wanted to be. Saving lives, killing evil monsters, and getting to do it his way. No orders, no handler. Just gentle instruction from both parents as he and Sam both learned the Campbell family business. 

 

 He insisted on being called Alec in public, one to protect them from Ames White, a bastard from the government that was chasing down transgenics and killing them. And because of the things that name dredged up. Things he would never be able to share with them.

 

"I still don't know why you hate the name we gave you, you used to love it." Mary said one late night, just the two of them up.

 

"I don't hate it, but, I used that name to disobey orders. And well, they couldn't very well have that. They beat me for it, mentally and physically.

It's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. I can't announce myself as that name and not feel vulnerable." 

 

Mary wrapped one of his hands in hers. "I understand, so I'll try to call you Alec more ok?"

 

He just nodded. Despite the fact that he had fully recovered his memories, and could trust them to be real, he still felt out of place here.  Like things were going to fall apart any moment now. 

 

"When I signed that contract, I didn't know what I was doing. I was alone and grieving my parents' deaths.  But I knew I needed a purpose so I said ok. I knew that if I had to be strong and healthy for you, I would be able to do it." Mary smiled at him fondly. "Then I heard the word Manticore and looked up what kind of monster it was. I panicked for a while, thought maybe I was carrying some great evil instead of some force for good." 

 

Alec just listened quietly. He knew when it wasn't time for smart remarks. 

 

"And then I met John, he was stationed there. Thought the whole immunization research was a hoax. We talked, we connected, I fell in love with him. But I couldn't love him and carry what I thought was wicked. And then, I heard your heartbeat." Mary teared up.  
"And I knew I couldn't let those bastards have you, because you couldn't possibly be evil, not when I was your mother."  Alec smiled wanly. He didn't need to point out that genetically she held no maternal connection to him. She'd known he wasn't normal, wasn't human and yet she'd stolen him away as her firstborn and loved him unconditionally. 

 

John had raised him claiming paternity because he too loved the little freckled boy that they had taken.

 

Alec hugged her then. "I remember you doing all kinds of things for me, and I know you love me. Thank you." Alec said softly."Of course. That's what mothers do." Mary replied.

 

She went to bed. Alec sat at the table shaking. _Even knowing I wasn't human, that I was going to be different, she loved me. I can't believe I almost forgot what that love was like._   He called Max.

 

'Alec?' She sounded shocked. They hadn't talked in a few months.

 

"Hey Max, I just wanted to see how everything is going in Seattle?" Alec replied easily. 

 

'Same as last time. People think they see mutants every street corner, transgenics making trips out into the world in good numbers, and Logan and I are still steady.' She summed it up. They still weren't exactly friends. Max held a grudge for almost turning her in.

 

"Good. Hey, do you believe transgenics can live normal lives?" Alec asked suddenly. He really needed to know. 

 

'Yes Alec. Now go live your normal life and stop interrupting mine.' Max growled back. The line went dead. Alec smirked. Maybe, just maybe he could do this.


	7. It's a Transgenic Problem

For four years Max and Logan kept White running in circles. 

 

During that same period of time Dean settled in at home. It was weird how he'd gone from being 494 to Alec/Dean. Sam was the only one who could get away with calling him Dean one hundred percent of the time. John and Mary knew the boundaries by which moniker the now young man answered to. If he answered to Dean he was comfortable and happy. When they had to revert to Alec then their son was dealing with Manticore trauma or insecurities about his nature.

 

Sam and Dean grew close, though the elder brother still remained silent on what had happened to him and what he really was. Sam was aware Dean had secrets, but he didn't pry. There was no need to ruin the restored relationship between them over something personal.

  
Dean decided to lay low working on cars with John. His fast paced mind and superb dexterity made engine repairs easy and simple.  They hunted on the side, keeping wicked creatures at bay while remaining under the radar. Every now and again he visited Seattle, alone.  He liked to check on Max and Joshua. The two had grown on him.

 

Until news from Seattle exploded. 

 

Joshua's face was on the news. It didn't look good at all.

 

"I have to go." Dean announced to his parents who were sitting with him. The twenty-one year old looked about ready to smash a face in. 

 

"Alright, you want me to come?" John asked.

 

"No." His son answered swiftly. "If White's mucking about he won't hesitate to use you against me." 

 

The next morning Alec was well on his way to Washington. Sam had pouted about his brother leaving on short notice. "I'll be home in no time ok?"

 

"Yeah ok." Sam was seventeen and nearing graduation, early of course. "Jerk."

 

"Bitch."

 

The Impala, which had been a birthday gift just a few months before, roared down the highway. _I swear to every Pagan god that if Joshua is hurt I will blow someone's head off._

 

When he arrived in Seattle Logan and Max greeted him at the hacker's apartment. "So?" 

 

"We're dealing with more trouble than usual Alec." Max answered sadly. "Joshua is locked up. They won't let me visit him." 

 

"Where?"  There was a cold gleam in his eyes, the kind that reminded Max of 494. 

 

"Precinct 4." Logan replied.

 

"What are you waiting for?" Alec demanded.

  
"White's there with a trap." The other man answered from his wheelchair.

  
"You know he forgot something." Alec grinned.  Max frowned at him waiting for him to keep going. "We're not mice."

  
She rolled her eyes at the lame remark. But she understood what he meant. Traps were for the small and weak. They were X5s. They would play with White.

  
Max was the one he wanted so they agreed she could be the bait. The bastard would have his prey. But he wouldn't expect Alec to be there too.  
"So how are you and Eyes Only?"  Alec asked as they sprinted through the dark sleepy city.

  
"Business relationship." Max answered unemotionally.

  
"Oh?" One dark blond eyebrow arched up in curiosity.

  
"We're too busy on separate battlefields. Logan wants the world to know about the government's wickedness, and I need to protect the Transgenics I released."

  
Silence, as they came upon the precinct, stretched between them.

  
Alec stood and looked at Max. "Hit me you bitch."

  
She glared at him in shock. "What did you call me?"

  
"You heard me b-i-t-c-h." He smirked at her.

  
Without warning she lunged for him landing a swift right hook that he didn't dodge or block. He leaned into the punch letting her knuckles split his lip. He winced as he stumbled back.

  
Max blinked when he smiled. "Thanks Max."  It suddenly made sense. He needed to look like someone had mugged him.

  
"You asshole! Why didn't you punch yourself?" Max shoved him away.

  
"Self preservation mean anything to you?" He turned for the door.

  
She slunk around to the fence and jumped over it in a graceful leap that allowed her to break into the yard of the police station without even leaving a fingerprint.

  
She made her way to the back entrance. A spotlight suddenly fell on her.

  
"Hello 452."

 

 

 

Alec bent over and forced shaky breaths as he entered the building. "Uh help?" He made his voice quiver and stumbled for the officer on duty.

  
"What?"

  
"I was mugged." Alec managed swiping at the bloody lip.

  
"Ok just let me call an ambulance." The man suggested as he neared the transgenic. When the guy was near Alec faked a sudden fall and convulsed on the floor. The man bent over placing hands on him. "Kid are you ok?"

  
Alec suddenly blurred up into the man with a powerful head-butt that knocked the cop out instantly. "I'm always ok."

  
He found a set of keys on the guy and hurried down the corridor deeper into the building. "Joshua, here boy." He whispered in an attempt to announce himself to his friend. Surely he could hear him.

 

 

  
Max held her hands up and watched her enemy approach. "Well well, if it isn't Ames White. Finally got tired of picking on the little guys?"

  
"I've been waiting for this."  He strode purposefully towards her. His face was devoid of any emotion as he took in her appearance. "I knew you'd come for that transhuman."

  
"If you hurt Joshua..." Max growled. She glared at the human.

  
"You'll what 452? End me?" White asked mockingly. His goonies stood on either side of her.

  
"Thanks for inviting me to the party." She prepared to make a move calculating who was the bigger threat.

  
"Oh it's a party alright." White rejoined before a net was unceremoniously yanked up and she was hoisted into the air. "And you're the bait."

  
"What?" Max frowned in worry what had they missed?

  
"I knew you'd expect me to have a trap waiting for you, bet you didn't expect a trap for your pal that came in through the front." White looked up at her and made that face full of disgust and loathing he only ever shot at Manticore's creations. Then he turned and waltzed into the building the darker skinned lackey following eagerly.

  
"Alec." Max whispered in worry.

 

 

 

Alec snuck into the cell block and there was Joshua waiting by the door of his cell. "Alec, where's Max?"

  
"Max is keeping them busy for us."  He brought the keys over to the cage and started trying them.

  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you 494."

  
Alec's blood ran cold. "Do what?"

  
"Let that freak out." White spat.

  
"Ames White? Finally we get to meet in person." The transgenic turned holding the keys up where they could see. "I've been real interested in your work."

  
"Tell me 494, what makes you think I don't know where that illusion you call a family lives?" White approached fearlessly hoping that a threat at the Winchesters, who still couldn't be found would stop the freak short.

  
"That's a pretty big threat you're making." Green eyes narrowed in revulsion. "Just what is it with you and killing us?"

  
"You're not supposed to exist. You're a DNA cocktail, a frankenstein's monster of spliced genes." White's slightly raspy voice was colored with hatred.

  
"Didn't your mother teach you to be polite?" Alec asked shaking his head. The other guy with White made a move, as predicted. Alec shoved the keys through the bars into Joshua's big hand and then jumped over White to land behind him. 

 


	8. A Multifaceted Jewel to Hide the Pain

  
Max managed to find a weak rope in the weave and exploited it. Soon she had herself an opening from which she fell to the ground below. Her knees bent and she landed elegantly on the balls of her toes.  Without a second thought she blurred and was missed by two shots.

 

The blond idiot wasn't ready for her complicated gymnastics stunt and she neutralized him in no time at all. Hoping both of her friends were ok she rushed into the building.

 

The sounds of fighting led her to the right corridor. There she found Alec and White rolling on the floor, the other guy was being held against the bars by Joshua who was still locked up.

 

Max took the free shot and knocked goon number two out.

 

Alec was sent flying into the wall by White who came up remarkably quickly. Max stood her ground as he rounded on her. "I guess Manticore never taught you when to give up."  Max aimed a fist for him but he blocked it and his own arm felt surprisingly solid. A normal human would have a broken bone from that hit.

  
   
He charged at her.

 

Alec caught his breath before coming for White. "Manticore didn't believe in giving up."

 

Max struck out with a kick and took a punch to her face. Alec rammed the special agent and the three went down in a pile of limbs and grunts.

Joshua continued trying keys in the lock of his cell. Finally one released it and he stepped out of the almost cage.  He growled out at White who was slamming an elbow into Max's sternum and charged.

 

White was effectively shoved off of Max who gratefully accepted Alec's hand to pull her up. Joshua flung the human into the bars of an empty cell but he remained on his feet. The three stared in surprise.

 

"What's the matter? Think you're the only special ones in this world?" Ames asked condescendingly. "You don't know anything you Manticore rubbish."

He kicked Joshua in the gut, the transhuman staggered back and the two X5s charged simultaneously.  Alec kicked, Max punched. The double team did exactly what they wanted. Forced White backwards into the vacant cubicle.

 

Max slammed the door shut on him and smiled. "Well now, who's the freak in a cage?"

 

"You know, that's a good look for you." Alec added taking note of the anger and frustration in the man's posture and eyes.

 

"We have to go. Cops coming." Joshua warned in his husky voice and they all turned and bolted for the nearest exit.

 

"You can run 452! But I will find you!" Ames shouted as they beat a hasty retreat.

 

 

  
Logan wasn't surprised when the trio burst in panting and laughing. "Dude you should have seen White's face." Alec remarked to the wheelchair bound man.

 

"What did you do?" The computer whiz asked.

 

"Locked him in a cage of his own." Max answered simply.

 

"You trying to give him a dose of perspective?" Logan asked quizzically. He still didn't get why it was so satisfying to the transgenics to lock up their enemies instead of killing them.

 

"Just getting rid of him." Joshua added.

 

The three of them nodded before flopping down at various places around his living room. Alec on the recliner chair alone and separated from the rest. Max and Joshua on the couch with a few inches of space. Logan noticed how they leaned towards each other, close and comfortable with each other. Alec on the other hand was sprawled out facing straight out, so he could see the whole room. 

 

Everyone knew that Alec or Dean was a bit insecure and still felt out of place. A side-effect of Manticore's indoctrination. As they all relaxed a knock at the door made them all jump. "Did anyone follow you?" The human asked in mild worry.  The last thing he needed was to turn his living room into an arena. That had happened the first time Alec set foot in this apartment and Logan really didn't want another mess to clean up.

 

"No." Joshua replied.

 

"Then who?"

 

Alec pulled out his handgun and cocked it before striding over to the door. He looked out through the peep hole and then sighed his shoulders sagging in relief. He waved a hand dismissing the sudden caution. Whoever it was, they were no threat.

 

"Get Joshua out of here." The male X5 ordered.

 

"Why?" Max asked confrontational in a heartbeat. She would never be able to listen to orders from him.

 

"My brother is here."  Alec growled in annoyance. With a quick practiced motion he pulled the collar of his leather jacket up over his neck to keep his barcode hidden.

 

"Sam?" Joshua asked somewhat excited and somewhat hurt.

 

"Alec hasn't told him yet." Max explained tugging him to follow her to the private elevator.  "Don't worry Big Fella, you'll get to meet Sam soon. Now you gonna walk me home or what?"

 

The dog-man nodded wistfully and went with her.

 

Alec opened the door when the two were on their way down to the garage. And there was the lanky kid looking concerned and nervous. A loaded apartment like Logan's usually had that effect on visitors. Making eye contact he stood and stared at his little brother.

 

"Dean?" Sam asked as he stood staring at his big brother. This was the right place, and there was Dean. Now all Sam needed to do was get his answers. Did Dean have a secret girlfriend back here? Was he helping some hunter on a regular basis? 

 

"You followed me didn't you!"  Anger rose in the elder's voice. He blocked the entryway stubbornly.

 

"You just left without warning Dean." Sam shouted. "Why do you keep secrets from me?"

 

"Do Mom and Dad know you're here?" Dean asked. He was already putting away his gun and yanking his idiot brother into the room. Sam crossed his arms over his chest as the door was shut and locked.  "Well?"

 

Sam's silent glare was all the answer he needed. Great, now their parents were going to be freaking out and worried sick. If only Sam knew how to keep his head screwed on. That temper would be the death of him someday, he just knew it.

 

"Uh Alec?" Logan asked.

 

"Logan this is my brother Sam."

 

"Nice to meet you Sam." He wheeled up to the tall lanky kid and stuck out a hand. Sam shook it with little enthusiasm.

 

"Yeah uh you too." He mumbled lamely. It was obvious the kid was seriously doubting that Dean was here for a good reason. A swanky pad, a wheelchair, and over-cautiousness that justified pulling a gun were pretty bad signs.

 

"Sam he's my friend and he needed my help."  Dean explained. "A friend of his was possessed by a ghost and he asked me to get rid of it."

 

"If it was a ghost why'd you leave me behind?" Sam demanded. He got in Dean's face towering over his sibling. 

 

"Sam, I didn't need your help for this." Dean patted his brother's chest placatingly. "Now come on, let's go find us a room to hole up in for the night and tomorrow we can talk about this." He grabbed Sam's upper arm intending to lead him on.

 

Sam jerked violently and managed to pull away. Dean always let go when he yanked out of his grasp. "No." The bitch face he made was nearly fatal.  "For four years we've been dancing around the subject of Seattle. Why don't you trust me?"

 

Dean looked away unable to hold the smoldering gaze of his little brother. "Not tonight Sam." He pleaded.

 

"Now." Sam ground out. "Tell me what is going on."

 

"I said not tonight Sam!" Dean shouted. His eyes hardened and he clenched his jaw. "Just give me a few hours." He added in a soft whisper.

 

Sam stared wondering what was up. Logan cleared his throat. "You can stay here for the night Sam."

 

"Thanks." Sam turned to look at the man and sighed. When he turned back Dean was gone, as if he'd never been standing there. "Where?"

 

"He needs some space. Tonight wasn't a good night," Logan explained.

 

Sam just shook his head and wished someone would tell him what the hell was going on.

 

  
Alec plunked down on a stool inside Crash heavily.  "Hey Alec." The bartender greeted. "Here for a visit?"

 

"Something like that." He shrugged and ordered a scotch.  Alcohol appeared before him and he downed it quickly. He made a face as it burned his mouth and throat. He welcomed the pain, using it as a grounding device.

 

His phone rang and he answered it when his mother's familiar number greeted him. "Dean, Alec? Where's your brother?" Mary asked nearly hysterical.

 

"He's at Logan's." Dean answered simply.  "I think I'm going to have to tell him." His voice was cold and flat. The voice he used when his emotions were too strong and he wanted to drown them in alcohol that couldn't do it's job properly.

 

"You want us to come out there?"  The gentle concern in her voice was too much.

 

"No. I can do this myself." Dean answered steeling his voice to something strong and solid again. 

 

 "If you're sure." Mary replied. "Tell Sam I love him."

 

"Will do." Dean replied robotically.

 

"I love you Dean." Mary said softly.

 

"Yeah I know." 


	9. An Unsettling Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...   
> I know I switch between Dean/Alec names seemingly at random. When Sam's around he is Dean, when Sam is gone and Max or Joshua are there then it's Alec. If all three are in the room and the name switches from Dean to Alec it's an attempt to help show vulnerability and him trying to shake that weak feeling.

Sam awoke to the sounds of several voices arguing. He instantly recognized three of the four. The last one he'd never heard before. And one he'd only just met the night previous.  Squinting at the time he sighed and tried to listen.

  
"Joshua want to meet Sam."  The unrecognized voice demanded.

  
"Yeah Josh I know, soon, but let me talk to him first, explain the situation." Dean's voice suggested not unkindly. In fact there was a gentleness in his voice that Sam was unacquainted with. 

  
He knew the name was a friend of Dean's. One that he had yet to meet.

  
"You should wake him up soon. Not everyone wakes up early like us." Max's soft feminine voice carried through to Sam just barely.

   
"I just," Dean's voice was strained. Like he was struggling to get a grip on his emotions. "What if he freaks out?"

  
"We're still here for you." Max said supportively.

  
"Max's right Medium Fella." Joshua (?) chimed in helpfully.

  
"I know." Dean murmured.

  
"You should get it over with Alec." Logan suggested.

  
Sam climbed out of the guest bed and tiptoed to the door which was cracked. He didn't know that three of the four discussing him could hear his fairly silent steps. Joshua vanished to the kitchen as the door of Sam's room opened. 

  
"Why do they call you Alec when your name is Dean? And why do Mom and Dad sometimes call you that?"

  
"Alec is the name I gave him, before he could remember he was Dean." Max answered sadly, and just like that there was no going back, because now they could see the hundreds of questions filling up Sam's thoughts. Too many to count or speak.

  
Dean sighed. "Sit down, you're going to need to."

  
Sam sat, Logan brought him some coffee. Dean took the couch and Max sat near him. Joshua remained hovering in the kitchen close enough to hear what happened but just out of Sam's visual perception. The teen sighed impatiently and sipped the coffee wondering what big secret he would finally be privy to.

  
What his brother began to say never once crossed his mind as an option.

  
"Sam what do you know about transgenetic research?"

  
Sam frowned. It was something they had discussed once in biology class. Another student had asked about the strange sightings in Seattle and what it meant for humanity.  They'd briefly talked about gene splicing and then left it at that. No one wanted to talk about the politics end of it.  
"It's got to do with gene splicing, something about adding unrelated DNA sequences into an organism that isn't supposed to have it."  Sam answered after a short pause. "What does this have to do with all of you?"

  
"Manticore was a government operation focusing on recombinant DNA experimentation.  They were making super-soldiers. A woman who was down on her luck agreed to be a surrogate, to carry one of these genetically engineered beings through gestation.  But she grew suspicious and freaked out. One of the regular soldiers posted there fell in love with her. Together they managed to escape. The woman, the soldier, and the unborn transgenic."

  
Alec was hiding behind a story. He couldn't just outright look at his little brother and say 'I'm a genetically engineered freak'.

  
Sam was frozen, this wasn't the story he expected but it was still captivating. He wanted to know who these brave people were.

  
Continuing Alec dove into the hard part of the story.

  
"They were happy. The child was raised like a normal human and then the couple had  another child, this one a perfect human child.  For a few years all was well and perfect. But the transgenic child's unique design began to make itself painfully obvious. Someone found out, called someone else.  Before they could sneeze a Manticore agent was there."

  
Shuddering Alec looked away and Max rubbed his shoulder with a hand.

  
"Keep going Alec." Joshua's voice from the kitchen prompted.

  
"The bastard threatened the human child, so the elder sibling gave himself up to protect his family. He spent eight years in Manticore before it was leveled. They made him forget who he was, made him cold and ruthless. All they wanted was a perfect soldier. And after some whacked out mental coercion and torture, he was just what they wanted him to be." Fidgeting Alec sat back and looked down.

  
Sam stared in wonder. There were a hundred emotions flitting over his features as he processed the tale and dissected the meaning from it. Something in the words clicked. He could remember nine year old Dean's voice _'don't hurt Sammy. I'll go with you'._  


  
"You mean to tell me?" Sam asked then paused. He stared at Dean and then shook his head in shock. "You can't be."  
"Take a look for yourself." Dean turned his back to Sam neck tilted down.  The human stood and stared at the dark black barcode. It was true. His big brother wasn't even human.

  
Sam's fingers came up and brushed over the black brand in mild disbelief. His brother tensed under the touch waiting for the fallout.  "My brother's a Transgenic." Sam muttered. He walked to a window and looked out of it. "And the rest of you?"  There was pain and dejection in the question.

  
"Joshua and I are, but Logan's human like you." Max answered.

  
"And when was I going to learn this?"  Sam spun to face Dean who gave him a penitent gaze. "When Dean?" The demand cut deep. These were wounds that neither would be able to heal any time soon. The price of a lie.

  
"I don't know. I didn't want you to, not ever. I didn't want you to know your big brother was a freak."  Dean closed his eyes in regret. "Mom explained that they stole me from Manticore's base in Gillette. They didn't even know if I was dangerous."

  
"You were taken away. Why didn't they punish Mom and Dad?" Sam asked.

  
"Losing me was punishment. I'm their son, human or not." Green eyes darkened at the thought of his parents suffering because of him.

  
"But you couldn't tell me?" Sam was hunched over with his arms crossed. There was blatant hurt and confusion in his thoughts and stance. His voice sounded very small and insecure.

  
"I didn't want to put you in danger. They threatened you, not only when they took me away, but when I was there. I spent months refusing to answer to my designation. They mentioned bringing you in, using you as a means to exact more torture on me. I had to obey to protect you. After a while I even forgot all of you."

  
Sam knew that his brother had been through some shit. That their family had been irreparably damaged by Dean's abduction. All Sam could remember is watching a man take his brother.  Tears accumulated in Sam's vision and he suddenly understood everything.

  
For the first year or so back, Dean had had a hard time allowing others to touch him.  He wore collars high on the back of his neck. He knew Dean had mad skills at hunting, and he was really smart, he just hated showing it off.

  
But the thing that Sam remembered best was of a much younger version of his big brother jumping off the kitchen table and doing a double backflip which he landed.  He should have known what his brother was. The reason he was taken and never found.

  
Sam felt even more hurt by the fact his brother didn't trust him. Understanding why it had happened was one thing, forgiving someone for it was completely different.

  
"So I'm just supposed to accept all this?"

  
Max winced. Few people responded well to the idea of Transgenics, there was some kind of assumption that if it wasn't human it wasn't safe.  
"Manticore created them and used them, but they're not really very different from you and me." Logan said.

  
"So why's Joshua hiding from me?" Sam asked curiosity getting the better of him. He pointedly ignored Logan for the moment. This stranger knew more abou his big brother than he did and it wasn't fair.

  
"Joshua not want to scare you." The tall transhuman announced his entrance.  Sam stared in terror.

  
Max and Alec both stood putting themselves between Sam and Joshua. The big fella was their friend and they would protect him if Sam went hunter on the poor guy. 

  
"Cat got your tongue?" Alec asked when Sam's gaze hardened.

  
"Werewolf?" Sam questioned.

  
Max made a disgusted face. "Johshua's one of us."

  
That sobered the younger Winchester up. "One of you. That's right I don't belong."

  
"Sam." Alec chided.

  
"No. I need to clear my head." Sam announced and rose starting for the door. He didn't even look back.  His tall frame that was just a bit shorter than Joshua's vanished out the door.

  
Logan wheeled after him. "Sam!" He called.

  
Alec stared at the door as it shut after Eyes Only.

  
"He's just a little surprised." Max said lamely. She knew it was a little more than that.

  
"He hates me." Alec shook his head miserably.

  
"Not hate Alec, Sam does not understand." Joshua explained putting a hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

  
"Yeah right. His big brother just told him that said brother has been living a lie and is actually a genetic cocktail designed for war and trained to kill. What's not to hate?" 

 

  
"Stop it." Max rebuked him. "You saw him, he's hurting that you didn't trust him. It's been four years and you waited until now to tell him. And in the company of strangers to him."  She put a hand on his arm, "Just give him time. If anyone can talk sense into him it's Logan."

  
"Yeah, the guy always knows what to say." Alec quipped. The moment of vulnerability was gone and the defenses of sarcasm and tasteless humor were up at full capacity.  He shrugged and searched the fridge for a beer.

  
"You should have more faith in your brother, in yourself." Max reached out to her friend. They may have started as enemies, but that was four years ago.

  
"Faith in myself?" He repeated with a dry cut off laugh.  Pulling a bottle out and opening it with a quick jerk he turned to face her and Josh.  "Look at us Max. What makes you think anyone has any kind of faith in us? We're freaks, the subject of the tabloids. How is Sam ever supposed to see me as anything else?"

  
"I am looking at us." Max snapped back. Sometimes Alec could be a real idiot.  "And what I see are three people who've over come some pretty messed up shit. We have friends and people who care about us, whether human or transgenic doesn't matter." She shrugged at him the way she did when she was making a point.

  
In response the other X5 just stared at his feet swirling his beer and lost in a maelstrom of thoughts.  Max sighed and walked back to the living room where she flopped down. She had no idea how to get through to Alec. Joshua stayed at his side watching and thinking.

 

  
Sam begrudgingly slowed up for the wheelchair bound man. "Yeah?"  
"Don't be so hard on him. You don't know what they did to him at Manticore." Logan looked up at the tall kid. "He's really worried about what you'll think of him now that you know. People react unfavorably more often then you'd think. The whole reason he came out here was because Joshua was captured by a government agent who's been assigned to track and eliminate transgenics.  The guy is a total head-case about it too."

  
"This just keeps getting better." Sam said bitterly.

  
"Hey." Logan growled.

  
"I just can't get past the fact that he and my parents have been lying. They've always known and they never told me. I'm a little hurt well, a lot hurt. My parents couldn't tell me that my brother was being held in a government facility that was secretly turning him into a killing machine?"

  
"Actually John and Mary Winchester didn't learn the truth until about five years ago what exactly their son was.  I'm the one who told the when I learned they were looking for Manticore too. I had Max to help explain a few things even I still don't get." The older man shrugged noncommittally. "It's a lot to take in at first. But Alec sorry Dean and Max aren't different than us where it counts. And neither is Joshua."

  
For a few moments there were no words, only the sound of Sam's footsteps and Logan's wheelchair keeping pace with him. Cars and pedestrians passed but Sam didn't really register their existence.  So many questions kept cropping up that he could hardly sort out his head. Let alone pay attention to the world around him. He wanted to plug a few terms into a search engine and see what came up. He needed answers and he knew Dean would be reluctant. And not because there was no trust, but because he wouldn't want to scare or turn away his little brother. Sam had to know everything, and now.

  
"I just. Transgenics are real?" Sam was caught up in the very fact that genetically created people existed.

  
"Yeah Sam." Logan replied amused. "It can not be denied, it can not be forgotten."  Sam's face crinkled up in thought. "Are you Eyes Only?" The teen whispered.

  
"What?" Logan cursed at his habitual vernacular and shrugged helplessly.

  
"Wow, in one day I meet a transhuman, discover my brother is transgenic, and meet one of my heroes." Sam suddenly didn't look so haunted and pained. In fact it may be the good news he needed to hear.

  
"You gonna be ok Sam?"

  
"I think I just need to wrap my head around the fact that my brother isn't exactly human. I mean, it's not that shocking. I hunt monsters with my family." Sam realized what he said and blanched. "Uh..."

  
"It's ok Sam, we've known about hunting. I don't think I have a right to judge you." 

  
Sam relaxed instantly.  "Thanks."

  
"I mean I really shouldn't have freaked out. I just hate that Dean doesn't trust me with everything. I'm a hunter, I take down things probably as strong as he is regularly. All he can see is me being weak and helpless. I don't need him to protect me from this agent." Sam argued his point despite the fact that Logan wasn't arguing with him.

  
"Guess you're a hero in your own right."  The man added offhandedly.

  
"No. I want to be a lawyer. And now I know what field I want." He suddenly turned excited. The energy in the boy shifted so quickly it was hard to believe the kid had just been angry and hurt.

  
"Which?" Logan asked curiously. It would seem that multi-faceted personalities was a Winchester family trait.

  
"Transgenic rights." The teen announced before turning back for the apartment building. Sam hadn't even noticed that their conversation had taken them quite a ways away.

  
Back inside Sam hurried to Dean who was in the kitchen with a beer and talking to Joshua.

  
"Little brother mad at you?" The dog-man asked.

  
"Yeah, he should be too."

  
"No I shouldn't." Sam muttered. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you. You're my brother and I love you!" The kid charged into him without warning. Dean managed to maneuver his beer out of the way and caught the kid not even swaying at the impact.

  
They embraced for a quick moment before Dean shoved him off. "No chick flic moments Sam."  Everyone else in the room chuckled at the statement and the last dregs of tension in the room dissipated. Everything would be perfectly alright.

 


	10. A Moment of Serenity

 

The next few hours Logan and Sam spent geeking out on the computer going over already completed Manticore research. Max and Alec took Joshua back to the abandoned house he was settled in. Sam had apologized for staring and shook his hand with a bright smile.

  
They took the Impala and Max ran into the little grocery store to get some necessities for the big guy.

  
"How's the painting business going?" Alec asked. He'd helped Joshua start a career in painting, the owner of the gallery was willing to shell out big money for the abstract multi-media works of art.  Alec had seen a profit when he saw one, he took a portion of the transhuman's payment as a middle man fee. Not much, at least not enough to piss off Max, but enough to give him a little extra cash when he came to Seattle.

  
"Five new ones to take." Joshua answered.

  
"I'll get 'em over there after we drop you off. Max can see how it's done and maybe she can take them for you." Alec suggested.

  
"No. Max too busy." Joshua refused.

  
"Ok then." Alec shrugged, that meant she'd lose out on snagging a few extra thousand.

  
"Thank you Alec." 

  
The X5 frowned. What was he being thanked for? Selling a shut-ins paintings and taking a piece of the pie for himself? _Should have had Max get pie._ He mused _._ But the sidetrack didn't last long as he turned from the front seat to look at his friend.

 

"Huh?"

  
"For selling my paintings. Gives me a job and money so Max not have to pay for Joshua." Joshua elaborated in his broken grammar.

  
"I'm glad I can help." Alec replied.

  
Max returned with a cart full of bags. "This should last you a week." She loaded them in the trunk and then climbed in shotgun. "Here." She passed a couple hundred dollar bills back. "Change."  
Joshua took the money and stashed it in his hoodie.

  
"I'll bet they haven't even noticed we left." Max mused. Logan and Sam were both so engrossed with the Manticore files and learning exactly what an X5 was that they'd barely responded to the trio's goodbye.

  
"Sam just loves research. He keeps talking about wanting to be a lawyer or something. He's such a geek." They pulled out and headed for Joshua's.

  
"Think he'll take transgenic cases?" Max asked. She kept her voice and face neutral unsure of how the driver would react.  
"I don't want him to. It'll get him a reputation he doesn't want." Alec sighed heavily. He could imagine a nice law office burning thanks to an anti-transgenic arsonist. Or a guy holding Sam at gunpoint demanding he stop taking freaks as clients.

  
"What about you?"

  
"Me?"

  
"What do you do?" Max asked. She'd always kept phone conversations short and they usually had business when he was in town.  Always transgenics and always to much effort to try and hold real conversations. Little snippets always snuck in, but not much else.

  
"Mechanic." He replied listlessly.

  
"No more boxing or hustling?" Max asked impressed.

  
He snorted. "Come on Maxie, suckers just ask for it."

  
She shoved him but it had no heat. "And here I thought you'd learned to be a respectable member of society."

  
"Ouch," They arrived and the car came to a halt.

  
They got Joshua inside and the groceries put up. The paintings were waiting by the door. A series of faces, but as though they were being viewed through water.  "What're these Josh?"

  
"You, Max, Logan, Me, Annie" He pointed at each one.

  
"You painted us?" Max asked in surprise.

  
"Yes, but how world sees us. Distorted." Joshua looked pleased with them.

  
"How're you and Annie doing?" Alec asked.

  
"Still meet for dinner."

  
"Good." Alec smiled. "We'd better get these to the gallery." He turned to Josh. "I'll give Max your money. Now stay out of White's clutches, you had me worried."

  
"Ok Alec." Joshua patted his shoulder in farewell.

  
They gathered the artworks and bustled out.

  
"How come you still do this for him?" Max asked.

  
"Well, can't have someone inexperienced like you taking them in and getting shorted for our master craftsman's handiwork." His green eyes were bright with mischief.

  
"Whatever." Max rolled her eyes.

  
"Still working in delivery?" Alec asked. He'd surprisingly left the radio alone preferring to talk.

  
"Yeah. Normal keeps riding my ass about being late." She answered.

  
"You'd think you would have learned a lesson by now." He teased.

  
"I just, sometimes I get caught up thinking, or I have to help one of us." The girl shrugged helplessly. "I just have too much to do."

  
"I hear ya there." He agreed.

  
The gallery took no time, the paintings were accepted with exuberant praise for the watery effect on the faces. "They're simply marvelous. Tell Joshua I would love more like this."

  
"Will do." Alec promised.

  
Max stared when he bartered with the woman until he got $20,000 in cash.

  
"You totally ripped her off." Max sounded ready to hand his ass to him.

  
"She always pays that much. She sells 'em for twice what she pays Joshua."

  
Arms across her chest she looked at him pointedly as the car started. "And how much does your 'agent' fee take out?"  Her eyebrow raised demanding he be honest.

  
"From that pull?" Alec shrugged. "Two thou."

  
Max eased up. "And here I thought you were money hungry."

  
"Never said I didn't satisfy my need for cash elsewhere." He winked at her.

 

 

They got back to find Sam sitting with that 'my head just imploded' look. He was holding his head and a soda scrunched up into a ball on the chair.

  
"You ok geek-boy?" Dean asked.

  
"I'm so sorry." Sam put the soda on the coffee table and wordlessly approached. When he was just in front of his brother he turned two watery hazel eyes on him. "I never knew it was so bad."

  
Dean shrugged. "Come on Sammy, don't turn into a girl on me."  There was a shadow in his eyes even as he downplayed the torture and brainwashing. Not to mention the memory of a few missions he'd actually gone out on. Max tutted at him but left them to their own devices.

  
"I just want you to know that what you are doesn't change a thing."  Sam forced a smile.  "If Mom and Dad don't care I don't either."

  
Dean ruffled his hair. "Thanks." It was whispered quietly enough that Logan missed it, but Max smiled. Maybe she shouldn't worry so much about Alec. He did alright with his family. Even if he was incorrigible.

  
"Now who's hungry?" Dean demanded. "I'm buying."

  
"Just give me a few minutes." Logan vanished to return walking into the room. Sam stared.  
"Dude you have an exoskeleton?"

  
Logan's cheeks tinged at the unabashed question but the man nodded.

  
"Let's not keep the people with higher metabolisms waiting." Dean suggested moving for the elevator.

  
Dinner was a loud affair because when Max went to change into something more dinner appropriate her roommate tagged along. Sam was a little put out by Original Cindy but he just smiled and answered her pressing questions.

  
They piled in around a table at a quiet restaurant and exchanged stories about life in Seattle versus life in Kansas. Logan asked about crime rates and transgenic activity. Sam asked what west coast city life was like. He'd recently applied for Stanford.  
The conversation took a turn for embarrassing when the three humans grinningly shared tales of their transgenic friends' faux paths. Like when Dean had to ask what a Steelhead was, or Max not understanding a few movie references. Honestly, you spend a few years locked tight in a facility and your friends decide to tease you for not being street savvy.

  
Retaliation came when the two X5s brought up tales of daring do saving said humans' lives. Like a time when Logan accidentally pissed off the wrong mobster or that time Sam walked right into a drug deal because he had his nose in a book. Sam turned bright red at that.

  
"Don't tease your big brother about not knowing slang then." He pointed a finger at the kid who just shook his head.  
 The hours ticked by and soon the humans in the group were looking a little tired.

  
"Think we oughta take these guys home?" Dean asked noticing Sam's fourth yawn in a row. It was after 11pm. The joint would close soon anyways.

  
"I think that's a good idea." Max smiled and grabbed her friend. The dark skinned young woman made a complaint about not needing help before relenting when she stumbled.

  
"You guys are lucky," Everyone understood what she was talking about. The fact that Max and Dean didn't need more than an hour or two of sleep a night. They both snorted derisively.

  
If you could call being a spliced up concoction of unrelated genes lucky.

  
They stuffed themselves back in the Impala.

  
The girls exited outside their apartment and Dean walked them up leaving the computer nerds alone having a quiet discussion about operating systems.

  
O.C. went in and gave Max a pointed look before glancing at Dean.  "Take care of yourself Alec."

  
"You too."

  
Max stood in the doorway. "I take it you'll be heading out in the morning?"

  
"Sam's got tests to get to." He nodded. "Thanks for giving me a push."  He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, fingers grazing his barcode absently.

  
Max smiled reassuringly. "Just don't make me push you off a ledge." She warned.

  
"Who me?" He asked glancing around.

  
"Oh get lost." Max shook her head trying to look annoyed.

  
"You wound me Max."

  
"Goodnight Alec."

  
"Night Max." He turned and started to walk away. He heard the door shut and her footsteps retreat into the apartment. Still he turned around and stared at the locked door wondering what his head was doing. He usually didn't get along with Max so well. But this trip they hadn't had one genuine fight. Aside from the punch from the police station.

  
 The guys arrived at Logan's after midnight and Dean had to give the other two a helping hand into the elevator. Once in the Eyes Only headquarters Logan vanished to his room, Sam went to the guest room, and Dean took the couch.

An hour of sleep was nothing to spend on a couch, especially a nice expensive one like this.

  
Sam frowned. "You want the bed?"

  
"For an hour?" Dean asked shaking his head. "Go ahead and rest up geek-boy. We got a long drive ahead of us."  
"If you're sure." Sam shrugged and trudged to his room. Dean stared after him annoyed affection in his eyes. His little brother was such a goofball sometimes.

  
He was just glad that said goofball hadn't flipped out about the whole transgenic secret. He'd been a little shocked by Joshua, but that was a given since he did resemble the werewolves they had taken down with their father.  But in the end they all got along well.

 


	11. Dangerous and a Danger

Dean and Sam climbed into the car before sun up. They wanted to be on the road early. Logan watched them leave, "Take care of yourselves." He said from his wheelchair as they loaded the Impala.

  
"I always do." Dean retorted.

  
Once inside the engine rumbled to life startling a businessman who was on his way to his quieter modern vehicle. Dean turned on the radio letting Sam know it was too early to discuss anything seriously.  Logan hurried back into the elevator so as not to be seen.  
They pulled out.

  
It wasn't until Seattle was a few hours behind them that Sam turned the radio down. "First rule." Dean growled.

  
"I think it's time we talked." The younger of the two gave him a patented bitch face with concern.  The just dawning sky was turning a bright orange with indigo behind them. At least they'd get a good sunrise out of this trip.

  
"About what?" Dean would never agree to talk on his own. He didn't share information willingly. If it was important to know his feelings he would disclose them. But moments like these were usually traps and often ended up with some nasty unhelpful words being shared.  The elder couldn't do the touchy feely thing, and maybe, now Sam knew exactly why that was.

  
"Logan had a lot of info on X5s." The boy began as benignly as he could.  There was a chance this would go south and he would be left on the side of the road for an hour like that time they went to kill a ghost just the two of them.

  
Sam wasn't exactly the most persuasive person, and his brother had eight years of both burrying and learning not to display emotions. Somehow though, he would reluctantly give in to the younger one. It just took a little bit of prodding every now and again.

  
"Yeah and?" Big brother wasn't going to make this easy. He didn't want to talk about these kinds of things with Sam. There was a sudden edge to Dean's posture, a mix between defensiveness and poised to retreat. This was nothing new, it seemed to be his default when Sam pushed him into uncomfortable situations.

  
"That's what you are right? An X5. The first successful series at looking human while maintaining super human abilities."  Maybe he deserved to be answered, and yeah it hadn't been fair to outright lie to the kid the way he had, but how could Dean not feel threatened by Sam knowing all of this?  Not that Sam would use it against him, that wasn't Sam's style, but he'd know things even he didn't like to admit.

  
"Yes Sam, I'm an X5. A near perfect fusion of genes and DNA that don't belong together. Cooked up in a batch with a number and a barcode." His voice was devoid of any joking or mischief. Just the cold undertones of insecurity and anger. Sam wondered if the anger was directed at him, Manticore, or Mom and Dad. Either way he would probably never forgive whoever he was mad at for what he was.

  
Sam shook his head. "You ever going to be willing to talk about this?"

  
That ended it instantly and Metallica came blaring out of the speakers without so much as a word from Dean.  With conversation effectively stamped out for the moment they drove on in hard unforgiving silence. Maybe Sam should have waited a little while. Or perhaps he should have tried a different subject from a less infuriating angle.

  
All the boy wanted was to hear the truth from Dean.

  
When they stopped for breakfast an hour later Sam watched the way Dean was wary of his barcode, how he made sure his jacket collar was turned up in the back.  He also was highly aware of their surroundings. He looked around the room, something Sam mistook for boredom before now. What was really happening was a simple perimeter check. Dean was scoping out potential threats.  
This was what Manticore had made of his brother.

  
At a booth in a corner where Dean could watch every person going in or out they sat in silence. "Look Sam," the transgenic began from behind his menu. "I really don't like discussing this. But you deserve answers. After breakfast in the safety of the car."  
That was the only concession he was going to give his little brother.

  
"Deal." Sam set his menu down and flagged the waitress. He ordered coffee, juice, and an omelet with fruit on the side. Smiling at the woman Dean ordered coffee, pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

  
"So you ran off on Mom and Dad?"

  
The question caused Sam to snap his eyes up to meet Dean's. "I just wanted to know why you come to Seattle so much."

  
"Now you do. I have friends that need me sometimes." The last word had a finality to it that stilted that exchange.

  
Sam and Dean ate in relative silence only mumbling about people or random thoughts about their food as they shoveled it in.  Dean heard it long before he could see it. The sound of a thermal scanner.

  
"Let's go." Dean left a slice of bacon and two bites of eggs on the plate as he dropped some cash on the Formica top. Standing he jerked his head for the door.

  
"What?"  Sam had risen but was confused. Dean never left uneaten food.

  
"I'll explain later just follow me." He led Sam to the back as the front door opened and two suited agents stepped in.  "Shit."  
Without pause something in the older brother shifted, and Sam realized he wasn't exactly looking at his sibling.  This was the soldier from Manticore, the X5 transgenic that could probably kill if necessary.

  
Alec surveyed the room quickly. There weren't many options and none that would keep out of the search path of that thermal scanner. "Need a diversion there." He pointed to a table with a big family. "Once the distraction gets attention we head for the kitchen."

  
Sam stared as Alec tossed a handful of crayons at the aforementioned family so fast Sam couldn't make out the exact movements. And neither could anyone else because when the wax assault came down on a good number of customers the shock and screeching destroyed the calm.

  
Alec grabbed Sam's hand and yanked. "Come on." He whispered. It took only a few seconds to get through the kitchen. They avoided the cook and then burst out into the alley.

  
"What's up Dean?" Sam demanded in surprise.

  
"In the car."  He bolted and Sam followed. They slunk to the car which was parked half a block down.

  
Their escape was stopped by a shout of "Hold it!" Alec froze rolling his eyes. How the hell had they managed to get a read on him? Sam turned and stared.  One of the two pulled out a nasty looking electric prod. The younger realized now why it was imperative to keep a low profile. The thought of Dean being shocked with a miniaturized cattle prod made his stomach twist disgustedly. They really didn't view transgenics on an equal plane with humans.

  
Alec cracked his neck and spun to face them. "Can I help you?" He feigned polite curiosity and stood in an easy open stance.  But Sam could see that the relaxed pose was a façade, that underneath the powerful muscles and tendons were coiling up like a spring. Dean would spring into action so fast and hard it would be a miracle to have a chance against him.

  
"State your designation."  The one with the prod demanded. He was dark skinned and a little pudgy. But he had an air of experience about him.  His partner was skinnier and pale with blond  hair and more of a youthful energy. But they both seemed focused on Dean, who was perfectly calm for the moment.

  
"What's going on?" Sam asked completely unsure, Logan had explained the basics, mostly more about what Manticore was and did. He still didn't know exactly what was up with the transgenics that had escaped. Only that they were being hunted by the government.

  
"Your designation." The agent repeated himself in agitation.

  
"X5-494." Alec spat back at them. "Guess you boys wanna do this the hard way?" There was fury in his green eyes. Ready to erupt into a flame that Sam knew was uncontrollable.

  
"You're the one who helped 452 the other night. Too bad you got sloppy 494. The boss will be glad to hear of termination" There was a sudden movement as the agent charged. 

  
Alec blurred into him and without warning wrenched the weapon away and flung him over his shoulder like a rag doll. "You guys really need some new material. The whole bad guy monologue is getting old."

  
The other one made to strike Alec from behind but he dodged the move and spun a solid fist into the guy's side. The blond agent went down just as his pal made it back to his feet.

  
This time when the guy pulled a gun Alec jumped up and over coming back down behind him. The land was graceful and he smoothly transitioned into a blur run that knocked the agent back. The gun clattered to the ground. On instinct Sam reached for it.  
"Leave it." His brother's swift order made him pause.

  
For a moment they exchanged a few cursory blows, the expected punches and kicks seen in the movies. Except Alec barely registered the pain of the human's strikes.

  
The blond one took another go only to have his own teammate flung into him. They both crashed to the ground in a heap that made Sam wince. 

  
When neither made a move to get up, Sam went and checked their pulses. Both were fine, just successfully incapacitated. "You knocked 'em both out."

  
"Let's go."

  
 Sam followed back to the car and they climbed in quickly.

  
They vanished in a cloud of road dust as the gas pedal was floored. 

  
When they were on the open freeway, several miles out of town, and the car was traveling at a more reasonable speed, Dean explained.  
"Those guys had a thermal scanner, I could hear it. They make this awful high pitched whining that just grates on my nerves."  
"What does a thermal scanner have to do with it?" Sam asked.

  
"Transgenics have a natural core temperature of 101 degrees Fahrenheit."

  
"They were with the guy chasing you down?" Sam's voice was suddenly full of concern and paranoia. "Have they been following us?"

  
"I can't say. What I do know is that we need to be more careful."

  
"Agreed."

  
"So you promised." The teen reminded pulling a pouty face.

  
"I did." Dean gave him an unreadable look. "You ask me your questions, and I'll answer."

  
"What's it like?" Sam asked. Of all the questions he had to start on a hard one.

  
Dean made a face. "Uh...I'm not sure what you mean. I don't know any different, I've been like this my whole life. I just know I have to be careful dealing with ordinaries."

  
"Ordinaries?" His baby brother parroted.

  
"That's what we call normal humans like you." Dean made an apologetic face.

  
"What can you do?" The question shifted but the voice held a twinge of jealousy. And Dean knew nothing he told the kid would change that. He'd just watched his big brother beat two enemies at once and then been called an 'ordinary'. Yeah Sam wasn't going to have an inferiority complex after this little chat.

  
"Uh, it's hard to list it all. Mental or physical?"

  
"Mental." Sam fired back hungrily. He would stow away every little fact and Dean would never get away with any laziness ever again.  
"Uh, my brain is streamlined for battle analyses and processing facts at a faster rate. Genius level I.Q. comes as part of the package. I'm good at learning new things incredibly fast. Eidetic memory, fantastic wit..." He shrugged lamely.

  
"Really? Cause I think your wit could use a booster." Sam replied with a  smirk. "So physical?"

  
"Where do I start? Uh better agility, reflexes, speed, strength. Way better stamina, I only need one hour of sleep a night, unless I'm really exhausted and then the most is four unless forced under. I can hold my breath under water for a good ten minutes, I'm basically immune to most illnesses and biochemical warfare. I heal at an accelerated rate, I can see in the dark, and I can focus my sight to 'zoom in'. And I can blur."

  
"Blur?"

  
"It's what we call that trick when we move too fast for humans to watch us." Sam nodded. Taking this all in was going to take some time.

  
"On top of that you had eight years of training to hone your instincts and skills."

  
"Yeah that too."  Dean agreed softly.

  
Sam didn't ask any more questions and the ride was blessedly silent. At a gas station Dean called Max who wasn't surprised about the two goons.

  
'White's been trying to close in on us for a while now. You must have caught his attention. You rolled into town, then Joshua was sprung, and then you leave afterwards.  Next time lose the conspicuous ride. Just get home and be careful.' Max sounded more concerned than she usually did. There wasn't even a hint of exasperation or disappointment. That was new.

  
"I'm always careful Max." He replied. There was a softness in his voice that startled him.

  
'Just a reminder Alec.' She returned.

  
The line went dead and Dean stared at his cell-phone. Where was the tough, I-can't-stand-you act? It was weird for her to sound so worried about him on the phone. Then again he'd felt like something was up around her the past two days. Maybe it was just a coincidence or a reaction to the high number of close calls in the last week. He filed it away to ponder another time.

 


	12. Parents Worry no Matter What You Are

Dean and Sam pulled into the driveway of their home in Kansas City Kansas. John and Mary had moved to protect Sam. John had said not moving far away or out of state would better shield them from any notice.

  
The two story building was in excellent condition, John kept it up while running a rather prominent garage. Sam and Dean had been conscripted into any number of home repair jobs. 

  
Mary and John were both waiting for them at the door.

  
"You want to tell us why you hopped a bus to Seattle young man?" John was looking at Sam. The anger and concern in the middle aged man's voice made both his sons feel a little guilty about their misadventure.  John had that 'I'm angry at you for disobeying, and so relieved you're home in one piece' glint in his eyes. Sam knew it well. He had been the kind of teen to make rash, pig-headed decisions. Mary said it came from the fact that Sam was a lot like his father.

  
"I was just tired of all the secrets. I needed to know why Dean kept going out to Seattle on short notices." He gave them a patented puppy face. "Now I know, and I'm sorry I ran out on you guys." He was genuinely apologetic at the worry he had caused them. They were his parents after all, and he didn't intend to cause them any pain.

  
John's gaze turned from Sam to Dean.  Dean had overheard Sam tell his parents everything somewhere in Nebraska. So it was no surprise that the couple rounded on him next.

  
"And what's this about being chased by agents?" Mary demanded of her oldest.

  
"Caught attention when I helped Max bust out Joshua. White was trying to set a trap, guess we got noticed." Dean answered. "Don't worry. I didn't kill them, though I wanted to. We made an escape after I knocked them out."

  
"And the license plates?" John questioned.

  
"The ones that were on it are in the trunk. Every time we stopped we changed the plates."  Dean answered. As a transgenic and a hunter he knew the importance of keeping under the radar.

  
"Well, both of you can go wash up and then come down for lunch." Mary ordered. The two nodded knowing they were being let off really easy for Sam's escapade and Dean's carelessness. It would probably bite them both in the ass for the next few weeks. Most likely in the form of extra chores and denials of dessert.

  
They could live with that.

  
Sam showered first and quickly, scrubbing away at dirt and stress. The knowledge of what Dean was haunted him. Not because it was weird, scary, or gross. But because now he understood what had happened all those years as a child.  
Dean had been forced to go with Lydecker in exchange for Sam's life. Dean was the haunted, perfectly trained killing machine because of him. Whatever Manticore had done to his big brother, the scars ran deep. And Sam had to find a way to repay that debt.  Maybe some day he would be able to announce in a court of law that transgenics were sentient beings and thus had the right to live so long as they obeyed the laws.

  
 That would be a grand way to help Dean and every other creation that had been set free when Max destroyed Manticore.  
When he came out Dean was waiting, the usual layers of plaid and leather gone. In just a plain t-shirt his barcode was visible and stark against his pale complexion.  As they passed each other Sam looked at it, memorizing the pattern of lines. "Is that what the barcode means? That your designation is X5-494?"

  
Dean flinched a little. "Yeah, it's my Manticore given identity."

  
"So they tattooed you when you went to Manticore?" Sam asked.

  
"Uh no. The barcode is imprinted in our very genetics. This is so that Manticore could easily keep track of us, it's like a tattoo. Lasers remove it, but only for a short period of time. It comes back because it's a part of us." Dean stepped into the bathroom then and shut the door lightly.

  
Sam headed down to find his mother busy making sandwiches. When she turned to look at him, there was an apologetic understanding in her green eyes. Mary knew it would be hard, for them both. Dean had feared the knowledge would push Sam away.

  
"I can hardly believe all of it." Sam said.

  
Mary just nodded. "At first I thought I'd agreed to carry some monster's offspring. I didn't learn the truth until eight years ago when you were eleven. Logan found us trying to find Manticore.  He helped us, explained the real story to us. We were glad to learn Dean wasn't something inhuman. He may be transgenic, but he's not going to start drinking blood or grow fangs in moonlight. I was so worried he would run away when we brought him home. And now here he is four years later, and now you know his secret."  Mary had sat down at the table with Sam and gave him a sad but affectionate look.  "He didn't want you to know. He's been so afraid you'll freak out on him."

  
"He's my brother. He saved my life and ruined his." Sam returned earnestly. "I could never hate him, actually I envy him a little. He's got some mad skills." The memory of Dean kicking two federal agents' asses solo was pretty cool.

  
"Green isn't a good color for you Sammy." Dean announced his arrival in the kitchen. "Besides I'm nothing to be jealous about."

  
Mary got back up to finish lunch. John came in from another room and looked at his boys. "I'm just glad you're both ok."   
"Still makes me mad that they're hunting you like some rabid dog."  Mary growled as she set John's plate on the table. She handed Sam and Dean theirs and then sat with her own.  Normally she wouldn't make lunch, not like this, but having her boys back and safe, whether from a run in with White or some supernatural creature, always worked on her maternal instincts.

  
They had a pleasant lunch as a family. Each one eating in moderate silence. No talking with a mouth full was a rule Mary made sure to ingrain in their heads.

  
When crumbs and little bits of dry bread were hardening on their plates they had a discussion.

  
"Dean's genetic qualities remain as much a mystery to the world as our hunting trips." John began. Sam almost rolled his eyes, except the man was staring at his youngest waiting for him to remark that such a concept didn't need to be spoken aloud. But the boy nodded and John smiled in relief. Sam was getting better at the rebellious streak he'd grown in recent years.

  
"We have more than just monsters to worry about. The government won't hesitate to apprehend us all.  I've seen the reports coming in on transgenics through Logan. The most important thing is that the government wants to cover it up and it needs to stay a secret. I don't have to tell you that exposure about transgenics will have a similar effect if it were ghosts and demons that were discovered."

  
Sam did understand completely.  "I get it Dad. Keep my mouth shut even more, and make sure Dean stays out of trouble."

  
"Hey." Dean griped indignantly. "Who said I needed a baby sitter?" He raised an eyebrow quizzically, as if a transgenic couldn't protect himself.

  
"I did." John answered instantly. "You aren't invincible Dean," He added.  The man watched his son until the kid's head nodded in obedience. "I love you both equally, I can't stand the thought of losing either of you."

  
"It would kill us, to lose a child again." Mary agreed.  She reached for her sons who sat on either side of the square table and they wisely leaned in letting her rest her palms on their shoulders. "We're a family and we take care of each other."

  
"Yeah but what about the other transgenics? Max and Joshua?" Sam wanted to know if his brother felt any kinship to his own kind. Own kind, that was a weird thought to have about his brother. But it helped clarify the teen's mind. Helped him understand why Dean had been so reluctant to tell him. He didn't want Sam to see him differently, and despite their relationship and love, Sam knew he would.

  
"Max and I don't get along so well." Dean answered. "She really can't stand a smart Aleck like me."

  
Sam stared at him. "That's why she named you Alec?"

  
John and Mary winced slightly. Their son's name was Dean. Even if one of his own kind had given him that name after he'd been brainwashed into forgetting them and the name they bestowed on him.  The young man was still a Winchester no matter what.

  
"I cracked wise even in Manticore." He nodded. "Guess it's a natural part of my personality.

  
"An annoying part." His little brother teased. 

  
"Alright, Sam you clean up the kitchen," John ordered rising from his seat. There were things to get done.  
"Why can't Dean?"  The youngest practically whined.

  
"Cause he and I are going to run a full tune up on the truck because we have a hunt we leave for tonight."  John replied.  Sam nodded. He'd rather work on dishes than on the behemoth of a truck John drove.

  
Dean just nodded and stood up following his father to the garage.

 

Mary helped Sam, "You're doing exactly what he didn't want you to." She observed.

  
"Huh?" Her son, her actual flesh and blood son, gave her a startled look as he put the chips and iced tea pitcher away.

  
"You're looking at Dean, through a non-human lens. I can tell, I've taught you how to hunt. You get that same gleam every time we realize a seemingly normal person is the monster." There was no anger or heat in her gentle gaze, only a regret that Sam would never comprehend. "I know you don't think of him negatively, but you're already disassociating him from humans like you and me."

  
"I don't want to." Sam gathered the dishes and set them in the sink. Shaking his head, brown locks swishing in front of his eyes, he started the faucet and began scrubbing them.  "I just, I kind of thought it was some stunt Seattle was pulling to get publicity. You know?"

  
"The thing about reality is that it's never simple. Most people see humanity and the animals and for them that's all there is in the world. But hunters like you and me know better, we know there are creatures of ill intent out there in the world.  And then there's transgenics. That's a whole new ballpark. Unfortunately, I can't say Manticore was good, and I can't say I know what these engineered beings are like. But I do know that Dean is my son, your brother, and he is good." The woman smiled softly at him.

 

 

John and Dean were leaning over the engine looking over the exposed amalgamation of parts.  "You alright?" John asked.

  
Dean shrugged beside him. "I want to be-" He trailed off not knowing what to say that the man would understand. If it were Max or Joshua here they would know how he felt. But humans were incapable of knowing how it felt to be different. 

  
"But you feel Sam's view on you has changed."  The older man kept his dark eyes on the motor before him.  
"It has, I know it has."

  
"You should talk to him." John suggested as he reached into the engine and pulled a grease deposit covered finger back in disapproval.  "Hand me a rag." 

  
Dean did as asked and then leaned on the side of the bench in the garage where an array of tools had been set up.  "I just don't know what to say."

  
"Consider his feelings." The man suggested scrubbing the grime off a few parts.   "He just learned his big brother isn't technically human."

  
"Yeah." Dean growled back. "I'm not human. Sure it's a shock to him, but he doesn't know how I feel about it." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You missed a spot there to your  left."

  
"Thanks," John sighed. "But still, you both can't just stew in your own feelings and not remember that each of you have to deal with this situation in separate ways."  He straightened up. "Help me change the brakes. Your mother will have my head if they squeak."

  
Dean moved with him to the passenger side front wheel. John started on a lug nut but it wouldn't budge. Without a word Dean took the socket wrench from him, and cranked it. The nut was stubborn but his transgenic muscle pried it loose. He kept working it until it came off. John took it as the younger man moved to the next.  
"I get that, I really do, but it's a lot easier said than done."

  
"Trust me Son, I know." John patted his shoulder.

  
   
  


	13. Bound not by Blood

The truck came to a solid stop just outside of the motel office. After a six hour drive the four hunters were tired. This particular case was a weird one and they needed to be in town by morning. John and Mary stepped into the office leaving Sam and Dean alone.   
"I wonder why we need to be in town by sun-up."  Sam said as they sat there waiting.

  
"I don't know. He still won't tell us what it is we're hunting." Dean replied.  "Though I'm guessing it would be some kind of Native American creature. He did grab some of the more weird stuff he owns."

  
"Still doesn't explain the car ride that started at nine pm.  It's 3 am and I'm tired." As if for emphasis he yawned then and Dean chuckled. Yawning wasn't something he did very often. Only when he really became sleep deprived.  And that took a lot considering he didn't sleep more than an hour or two a night.

  
Their parents climbed back in and they rolled into a parking spot. "Two rooms." Mary pointed at the doors next to each other. "You boys go in and get some rest. We're going to do the same.

  
Everyone filed out and gathered their belongings.  John passed the key card to Dean and they stood outside their respective rooms. "You boys just relax and get some rest. Tomorrow we have a hunt to start." The man suggested as he opened the door for his wife.

  
"Goodnight boys." Mary said.

  
"Night." Dean replied.

  
"Goodnight." Sam echoed.

  
They all vanished into their rooms.

  
Sam and Dean flipped on the lights and scoped out the room. Dean automatically took the bed closest to the door. Since there were no windows but the one on that same wall, it was the only entrance in.  The older brother always took the bed nearest the entrance.   
Sam set his duffle down and then looked up at Dean who was preparing for a shower. "Dean?" Sam whispered.

  
The transgenic turned at the quiet sound. "Yeah Sam?"  He saw the fear and nervousness in his little brother's hazel eyes. Somehow he had a feeling this wasn't about the hunt.

  
"You know I still love you right?" The boy asked stepping closer. "That what you are and where you came from don't matter to me." His eyes met Dean's holding them for a long minute.  There were a few intended emotions from the younger boy, love, hope, and trust.

  
Dean shrugged breaking eye contact. "Yeah." He said in a closed off tone. He really didn't want to have this conversation, not now, and not ever.

  
"You should say what you need to." Sam pried. "I know you're uncomfortable and hurt. But I'm not going anywhere." The tension in the air seemed to quadruple in a heartbeat.

  
"What is there to say Sam?" Dean looked back up at him sharply. "I'm a science experiment and you're not." There was a finality as if that was how the world was broken up.

  
"Dean." Sam ground out. Why was his brother so prone to bouts of severe self-depreciation? 

  
"Transgenic." He pointed at himself. "Human." The finger whirled around at Sam. "What more is there to say or do?"  And that's what scared Dean. Because most of the world wouldn't see him as Dean, or Alec even. They'd see the barcode and a number. 494. How many people would actually look at him and see a person when they knew the truth.

  
"Why won't you accept yourself?" Sam was getting pissed. This was ridiculous. It didn't matter where he was from or what he was made of. As long as he didn't start killing people and go crazy then no one had the right to argue he wasn't human.

  
Dean stared at Sam. "Because it's not that easy Sam. I'm hunted, if Bobby learned what I am do you think he would let me live? Pastor Jim? Caleb? I've already got the bastards who made me trying to clean up what happened when Max freed the others. I'll never be truly free unless transgenics are viewed as people and not freaks." His shoulders slumped in defeat. He really didn't believe he would ever be accepted in the world.

  
"But we do view you as a person. I see you as my big brother. You're a loved member of this family. You don't know how much pain Mom and Dad suffered when you were taken." Sam explained. "They searched day and night, Mom cried at all hours of the day because she missed you so bad.  Dad got into fights with police trying to find leads on Lydecker."

  
"I know, but, that's just you guys. What about the rest of the world Sam?" Dean demanded. "What happens when the neighbors realize I'm some lab created, military trained super-soldier? Think they'll let me mow their lawn for them? Let me wash their car? They're old and weak. As soon as they learn I'm not human they'll shun me and the rest of you."  Dean ground out. Spinning away he put his back to Sam and stared at the door. He could go and get a drink, but he'd leave Sammy vulnerable in the room.

  
"No." A hand fell onto Dean's shoulder. "You don't know that's what they'll do. Maybe they won't even care. Maybe lots of people won't care.  It's 2020 Dean. Progress has changed a lot when it comes to outdated warped viewpoints."

  
"Do you see me as a human?" Dean asked with a swallow. This was the question he was afraid to ask. He didn't want to know the answer, not really. Because how could his little brother see him as anything but a freak?

  
"What?" Sam asked confusion coloring his voice.

  
"Can you look at me, know what I am, and think of me as human?" Dean turned back to look at his little brother.  There was fear and pain in his green eyes as they held Sam's.

  
"Of course." Sam answered without hesitation. "You're my brother, I love you and I wouldn't look at you differently for any reason."  There was indignance in his voice. He was offended Dean could even think Sam could look at him differently.

  
"What about the ones like Joshua?" Dean asked. "How will people react to the ones who aren't human looking?"

  
Sam sighed knowing that was a tough one. "I wouldn't look at Joshua any less than I do you or my friends. He's more than the canine DNA in his blood. Obviously he's important to you, a friend you would risk your life for. And I wouldn't hesitate to do the same."  There was such conviction in his tone and his eyes that Dean felt silly for thinking Sam could ever look at someone and take away their humanity by appearance or genetic make-up. 

  
"Thanks." Dean smiled weakly. "That means a lot to me."

  
"Never doubt me again." Sam warned.

  
"Ok." Dean promised.  Then he slipped into the shower.

  
Sam stared at the door wondering how Dean could ever think that he wouldn't be there for him. They were brothers, bound by love rather than blood and that was a million times stronger.


	14. The Hunt

The hunt went more simply than they planned. Just a few hours of research, and bingo. It was a Lofa. A big-foot like creature from Chickasaw legend. It wasn't hard to figure out when they found the flayed skins of humans hung from the trees in Arkansas. 

John looked at his boys. They needed to creep up on this thing. "You boys gonna be ok together?" He wasn't implying that they wouldn't, he just wanted to make sure they weren't going to let recent discussions get the better of them while hunting. Both nodded silently.

John and Mary took one route, Sam and Dean another. "So how come Max and Logan know about monsters and ghosts?"   
Dean shook his head. The kid would never not have qestions. "Turns out transgenic blood is really popular with vampires." Dean answered. "To them our blood is like those really fancy deserts at the five star restautants, or maybe a ridiculously old bottle of wine." 

Sam nodded as they crept through the woods. "So there was a vamp going after transgenics?" Sam shuddered at the thought. He hated vampires.

"A nest actually. Mom and I went to Seattle after Max explained the deaths. Since Campbells are known for vamp hunting she had a good idea of what was going on. When we got there, dude, twelve transgenics had been drained. Mom took the lead explaining what was going on. Max didn't believe at first until we found one laying into Joshua."

"So you, Mom, and Max fought off a whole nest?" The younger brother didn't seem surprised that only three people took out a whole nest. Not when one was an experienced hunter and the other two were super beings. 

"Yep. Ever since they've known and call me sometimes if the weird shit gets really weird." Dean answered and Sam chuckled. Dean held up a hand as a noise reached his ears. "It's close." he whispered.

Sure enough a giant of a man appeared several yards ahead in a clearing. It was big, as tall as Joshua easily. It had lots of hair, long and stringy, covered in natural oil and dirt. The thing had sunken in eyes and scanned the area scenting the air. It's big hands were sinewy and flexed.

The thing wore only a piece of leather around it's lower torso as if only after someone had told it it was naked. The leather had a suspiciously human skin quality to it. Big hairy hobbit feet carried it along the ground as it turned right for Dean and Sam.   
"Sam, run." Dean announced.

Sam bolted expecting Dean to go with, but he stayed behind as the creature gave a freakishly loud bellow before charging. Dean planted his feet. _Let's see how tough you are you son of a bitch._ Sam had backed several yards away watching as Dean let the Lofa collide into him. Mom and Dad's shouts from the other side of the clearing was a reassurance that they weren't alone. 

The beast smacked into Dean but he only lost a few feet of ground. He gripped the filthy hair of the thing which hung down in near dredlocks and then gave a powerful shove. The Lofa looked surprised when it was forced back enough to give Dean room to maneuver a jump kick into it's face. The thing stumbled back with an outraged shriek. Humans were too weak to defeat it. This was something else, something that would pay for fighting back with such power.

"Come on." Dean growled as it righted itself. "That all you got?" 

Sam winced. Why did his brother have to open his big mouth? Most likely this would end in some unnecessary wounds all because Dean wanted to see just what this monster could dish out. Maybe it was Dean, maybe it was because he was transgenic. Who knew.

Dean could hear his parents coming up close. They had the white gasoline and the flare gun. Figures it would be much the same as a Wendigo. The Lofa was covered in thick tufts of matted nasty-ass hair he never wanted to touch again. 

The thing bellowed as it charged and this time Dean let it throw him into a tree. He heard Sammy stifle a gasp and grinned. He felt the air whoosh out of his lungs, heard the tree snap and creak under the pressure, and slid down chuckling. "I've been hit with a lot harder pal." He antagonized. The thing was approaching swiftly. 

With a fluid move he was back on his feet and delivering a round of high speed punches and kicks in a series that made video game combos look simple. The Lofa cried and grunted at the assault it could barely register. A pain to it's head, one to it's stomach, another on it's knee before it fell back and was looking up at it's intended prey. 

"Ain't so tough now are you?" Dean asked.

John and Mary broke threw the treeline and suddenly the Lofa knew, it was being hunted. These were the skilled ones who hunted it's kind. It screamed as it came back up wanting to kill the one who had defeated it in a battle. Of course, it didn't need much more than speed and brute strength to kill it's usual prey. This human had strategy and skill on his side.

Sam also approached as Dean was flung backwards again. This time Sam shouted at the monster. "Hey asshole look at me!" The lofa turned and looked at the teen with a glint. This one didn't look half as strong as it's friend, and it smelled like a proper human. 

Dean was on his feet after a moment of confusion. Really hoping Sam hadn't announced himself he looked to see the exact horror he was dreading. Sam bolted as the lofa gave chase. At least Sam was a fast litte twerp. John and Mary were waiting as Sam lured it near them. John flung the gas at the creature. It stopped in mild confusion. The stench of fuel having surprised it.   
Sam kept moving and ducked behind a tree. At least he wasn't stupid. Mary fired the flare gun and suddenly the darkness of twilight lit up in a raging fire. The good thing about white gas was that it buned hot and fast. The lofa fell over screaming in agony and shock. 

"All that hair burns so nicely." Dean muttered as the family approached slowly. In an attempt to take one of them down with it, the beast swung a flaming hand out towards Sam. The kid jumped back expecting the move. Dean pulled him close. "Leave my little brother alone." 

The thing gave a whining keen as it lost the ability to fight. The flames consumed it in no time. They then burned the skins and bodies of the victims. No need to let some angry ghosts loose to continue terrorizing the area. In all it was an easy and successful hunt. 

 

 

Ames White slammed around in his office. Why was 452 so damned hard to capture? As well as her friend 494? Why did these two evade him so effortlessly. What had been made into their genetics that allowed them to kick his men's asses so easily?   
The Conclave would not be happy with him. He needed results and now. 452 carried perfect genes. Why? Was this the one his father had sought to create? If so he would destroy it and then the world would never know they were screwed. 

The Serpent was coming. 

Not just any serpent, Him, the one who had doomed weak humanity in the first place. They had listened to the poison of his tongue. Now the brothers and sisters who followed careful breeding instructions were immune to the deadly virus he would soon unleash on the Earth. As soon as he was released from his prison. 

The phone rang ending the agent's spiraling thought process. "Agent White." He growled into the receiver.

"White, I need you to have more conclusive answers than this. Four years and you've only contained a few hundred transgenics. There're too many large gaps in the designations."

For four years the government had been playing parcheesi instead of funding the unit to take out transgenics. Most still lived in Seattle. They couldn't leave very easily. At least not the ones that didn't look human. The transhumans were in Terminal City. White wanted them there. As soon as he had the permission he would firebomb the whole thing with the hundreds of transgenics in it. He just needed to get them on the radar. The problem needed to be made huge. 

"If I had more money-" He was cut off.

"You can't. This is a delicate situation. The council needs your proof not your complaints. Now get it done."   
The line died. 

Ames huffed out a sigh in thought. It was time to make those freaks pay. He was going to leak their existence. It was time they were outed for the monsters they were. He'd been biding his time as the Conclave prepared for the coming. Now it was close enough to be a threat. Just a few more years. By now the transgenics would be foolishly tricked into believing they were going to survive under the radar. It was time to show them who the superior race was.


	15. A Hush Falls on the Land

Annie Fisher had no idea how big a role she would play in the life of Joshua. He'd originally lied to her, now, she was his very good friend. They had dinner a lot. She and her dog Billie were on the porch when Max came out. "Oh hi Annie." Max greeted. The transgenic was pleased to know there were some humans out there who didn't really mind their presence. 

"Hi Max, is Joshua ready?" The blind woman asked. Her smile was genuine and her posture relaxed as she trusted the dog to take care of her.   
"Yeah, he's been in the kitchen all afternoon preparing for you." Max smiled forgetting the other woman couldn't see it.   
"Guess I better not keep him waiting then." Annie replied smiling. "Ok Billie lets go inside." 

Max stepped out of the pair's way and watched them enter Joshua's house. It was amazing how much he had cleaned it up. How the presence of a human friend, even one who couldn't see, made him keep clean and neat. She loved Annie for her friendship with Joshua. Max had wisely introduced herself as the big guy's sister, not wanting to cause undue stress. Besides, Joshua probably wouldn't understand Annie being jealous because he and Max really were siblings in a sense. 

"Joshua?" Annie called.

There were footsteps as he hurried from the kitchen to the living room. "Hi Annie." He greeted excitedly. "How are you today?"   
O.C. had been kind enough to give him a few pointers on social beavior. Now he was a pro at having conversations with people he knew. He still couldn't have proper interaction with human strangers, but at least he could talk to people like Logan and O.C. without coming across as too weird. 

Honestly Max didn't even notice it the way Logan or Annie did. Alec never showed any sign of being put off by Joshua either. Unlike Logan who, honestly had a hard time understanding transhumans and their quirky behavior sometimes, needed to be reminded he was dealing with people who had lived in a basement their entire lives.

This had been one of those defining moments where Max and Logan had just failed to completely mesh. Logan wasn't always too thrilled by the need to protect and help other transgenics. He also found some of them less easy to be around. And that had earned him some pretty nasty words from Max.   
_  
'Oh so if it looks human than it's Logan approved?'_

_'I didn't say that Max. I just never know what they might do.'_

_'Well they certainly aren't going to hurt you!'_

_'How can you be so sure. You've had to fight a few that were doing some pretty messed up shit.'_

_'So just because a few humans do horrible things means they all are horrible?'_

_'What? No. But the transgenics were trained for killing. Transhumans have animal DNA that's visible, and they often act on those baser instincts. They may have higher thought process but they still react to things in very animalistic ways.'_

_'It still doesn't mean they don't deserve to be treated like people.'_

_'But who else is going to view them that way?'_

_'Obviously not you.'_

_'I never said that Max!'_

_'It was implied. I can tell. You tolerate Joshua because of me. But you also resent them because I'm the one they turn to when they're in trouble.'_

_' I just wish we could have more time together. Without the Manticore fall-out all around us.'_

_'Logan I created this mess it's my responsability.'_

_'Yeah but you don't have to look after each and every one.'_

_'If I don't then who will? You?'_

_'I have my own work to do.'_

_'Exactly.' Max had turned away from him then and sighed heavily. 'We can't fight two wars at the same time.'_

_'Max what?'_

_'Logan, you need to focus on what's important to you, and I'll focus on what's important to me.'_

_'So what it's over? I don't think so.'_

_'Look, we're getting no where. So let's just draw the line at friends ok? You help who you need to help and I'll worry about Manticore.'_

_'So it's over then? You're just going to run away again?'_

_'I'm not running! I just can't be divided.'_

_'And you're choosing them over me.'_

_'You're human Logan! You don't have to live in fear of being caught and killed just because you exist. You have freedom to do as you please. They don't.'_

_'Fine.'_

That had been a grand conversation. The one that cut the budding romance between them off. Maybe they were never meant to be. Either way she had more to worry about with White's men having chased after Alec into another city.   
She should call him and make sure he got home ok. She knew his name was Dean, but he would always be that smart aleck who had walked into her quarters and started pulling his shirt off. For some reason that made her smile a little and she was calling him. 

"Hey Alec," She greeted when the other end answered. 

'Hey Max, everything's ok right?' The conercn in his voice warmed her. 

"Everything is fine, I'm just calling to make sure you and Sam got back in one piece." She shrugged.

'Yeah, just got done hunting a lofa.' He replied. 

"A what?" She asked in confusion.

'Native American boogeyman.' Alec explained simply. 

"Oh." 

'So you just making a social call?' He asked. There was mild surprise that she had called just to talk to him.

"Just thought I'd give you a call after your stupid attempt to get captured." She remarked finding her old teasing with him.

'Ok, well thanks. I got to go, Dad's waiting for me to leave for dinner before we pull out.' 

"Ok. Stay safe." She said in a soft tone.

'Always.' His voice was a little shaky. 

The call ended and Max frowned. Where did she get the need to talk to Alec like that. It baffled her that she would show some slack to that no account smart ass. 

 

Dean hung up and shrugged. Max must have been in a particularly good mood to not bite his head off. Come to think of it she'd called to check in on him. If anything he had always called her. Unless she really needed his help and then she was always a little too demanding for him.

The family entered the small quiet restaurant and followed the hostess. She sat them at a table in a corner. John and Mary stretched as they sat down. Sam grabbed the menu and started reading. Dean browsed the menu already sure of what he wanted. 

"You alright Dean?" John asked turning the laminated page. "You got tossed around pretty good." He kept the phrasing simple as if perhaps his son had just been in a sports related challenge. No need to mention landing against a tree in front of normal people.

"I'm good." Dean replied.

Sam looked up. "So we heading home tonight or in the morning?"

"In the morning." Mary answered instantly. "Your father needs to rest before he drives for six hours straight." 

"I could drive." Dean offered. "I know the route home." 

"You want to?" John asked. Sam watched intently. 

"Yeah, I'm good if I nap while we pack up." He murmured. Sam was secretly a little jealous. His big brother didn't need more than an hour of sleep. 

"Ok." His parents agreed. 

"Awesome." Sam liked that idea. "I don't have to call my friends and tell them I can't go to the movies." 

Dean grinned at this as the waitress took drink orders. 

 

The drive was quiet. Sam was asleep pretty instantly and Dean drove with Mary shotgun. She had told John he looked like he needed a rest and despite his best efforts to stay awake the man was also snoozing in the back. "You and Sam work it all out?" 

"I think so." He answered. "I think the hardest thing is going to be remembering I don't have to hide anymore. That and the hero worship I can see budding in his eyes." 

Mary laughed lightly at this. "If I could have shielded you both from all of this I would have. I never intended to raise hunters. But after Lydecker took you, we were attacked by a demon. Sam was almost killed. Your father and I agreed to start training when he recovered."

"That sucks." He murmured.

"It's a hard lifestyle, it brings good to others, but it's hard." She sounded sad. 

"Mom," 

"I just wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't gone to Manticore." 

"That's a good question. But you met Dad there right? Surely you wouldn't have me and Sam if you hadn't gone there." The young man theorized. 

"And that's why I don't regret leaving with you. I regret that Lydecker came and took you. I'm sorry what you had to endure in that whacked out facility." She gave him a long look. 

"It's not your fault. I was expensive, they wanted me back I have a feeling if I hadn't gone willingly they would have killed you all." He met her gaze for a brief moment then returned focus to the road. 

Even Mary drifted off leaving Dean to think on his own. 

_I know they love me. I know they care. I just wish I didn't have this feeling. It's not Manticore given either. It's like a sixth sense. Something bad is coming I just know it._ He didn't know how he could tell, maybe his training to hunt the supernatural on top of his training as a soldier(and nearly an assassin) had gifted him with a danger recognition. 

It was in the way Max didn't talk like she hated him, the way Sam wasn't even arguing about going on a hunt, that said hunt was simple and easy, and it was the fact that they had so easily escaped White back in Seattle. 

Finally he realized what it was. 

The calm before the storm. Ice ran down his spine as he made the correlation. His grip tightened on the steering wheel. The question was what kind of storm would it be? Supernatural or Manticore related? He never imagined that it would be both.


	16. Asking for Help is too Hard

Sam was watching television when the world went to hell.

  
It came up on the news.

  
A transhuman in a fight with four or five cops in Seattle.  Seems the whole country was a flutter at the news.  It was spreading like wild fire. Sam shouted loudly for everyone to come in and watch.

 

Mary and John went pale and still as they sort of faltered onto the couch in fearful shock. 

 

Alec stood at the door listening to the familiar voice of White. 'These transgenics are freaks created in a lab. They are dangerous they are clever. Some can hide among us humans and you'd never even know it. The only way you can tell is the barcode on the back of their necks. It's a tattoo that looks like this.' An image took up the screen of the back of some poor transgenic's neck. The dark black lines were stark on the obviously dead-pale skin. 

 

'We've contained them in Seattle itself. The city is being brought into marshal law and divided into sectors. Anyone who does not have proper identification and a 'sector pass' will be considered a threat and detained for further investigation.'  
The screen switched to the national news caster. The tan skinned woman with dark curly hair looked a little confused. 'It is yet unknown what exactly is happening in Seattle at this time but air and vehicle travel have been temporarily denied in or out of the city. All visitors to the city are being processed right away as soon as they are correctly identified.'

 

 

'What I want to know is what exactly that _thing_ is.' Her co-anchor an aging man with thinning hair and sallow skin replied. 'I mean where did it come from? This Special Agent Ames White looks like an honest fellow, but genetically engineered creatures? With human DNA as the base?'

 

'While human experimentation is illegal, there are a number of private labs that focus on gene splicing.' The woman replied. 

 

'Well I say, kill the freaks. Wherever they come from, they look like a menace to society. It won't be long before one of them goes rabid and starts killing people.' 

 

'You don't mean that.' His partner gasped in disgusted shock. 'They may be capable of intelligent thought, what if they just need to learn between right and wrong?'

 

 

'Are you looking at this thing, it's like those creatures from Lord of the Rings you can't believe it's even remotely human.' 

 

"Turn it off." Alec demanded. He was stiff with anger and frustration and his jaw was set tight as though he were at attention. "Now Sam." His voice brooked no argument so the television suddenly went black.

 

"Son, are you alright?" John rose and approached slowly. 

 

"White's going to start a witch hunt.  They're going to lynch the others in the streets. I have to call Max." He reached for his cell-phone just as it started ringing. 

 

Everyone in the room stilled. 

 

"Max?" 

 

'Alec, have you seen the-'

 

"Yeah Max. I saw." He took a shuddering breath and paced a little nervously.

 

'White's got it in for all of us here in Seattle. I've been getting more of them out, but,' her voice wavered and Alec felt a pang of genuine worry and fear for her. 

 

"Max listen to me. I'll come, and I'll help you keep them safe." 

 

'Alec no you'll jeopardize yourself and your family.' Max sounded surprised by his willingness to come to her rescue, and even more worried.

 

"I think I can get my hands on a bus. I think Bobby's got one in his yard. I'll bring that out to a rendezvous point and I'll cart them somewhere safe." He was grasping at straws here. The thought of the several hundred transgenics and transhumans still living in Terminal City being hunted by the masses was terrifying.

 

'Look Alec, I'm going to talk to Logan he has a police friend of his. I'll see what he knows about the city being on lockdown.'

 

"Ok. Call me with the details. And Max?"

 

'Yeah?'

 

"We'll figure this out, together." Alec promised her. 

 

'Ok.' The line went dead.

 

Sam stared at his brother. "You can't just walk into a trap like that! He'll be watching for any crazy stunts!" 

 

"And if I let them die in Seattle what kind of person am I?" Dean demanded. "Look I know it sounds dangerous. But I've been trained for a lot worse than some psycho FBI agent."

 

"Dean wait. Let's think about this. The city is locked down already. How are you going to help them?" John asked calmly. 

 

"I said it, I'll get a bus and ferry them out of Seattle one load at a time." His green eyes wavered. This was suicide and he knew it, but to leave them to die was akin to murder. He'd be letting White kill them. 

 

"We know you're worried about Joshua and Max." Mary soothed. "But this is a tricky situation." 

 

"It's not just them. There's others. I bet Mole and Dix are knee deep in shit at Terminal City."

 

"Where?" Sam asked.

 

"It's a biohazard section of Seattle. Twenty blocks were abandoned after a science facility in the center of it blew. Ordinaries can't stay for long, but transgenics are immune to the lingering effects of the explosion." Dean murmured half in a daze. He was trying to calculate ways to go and help his friends. 

 

"Then aren't they safe there?" John asked.

 

"If White knows they're there, he could have it raided. Or he could be overdramatic about it like he always is and firebomb the whole area. No one would really care. It might even happen overnight, they could claim transgenics accidentally set off some dormant technology left behind that blew them all sky high." 

 

"That's horrible." Sam grimaced. "But how can we save them?"

 

"We have to find a way to spread the truth about them. They aren't dangerous. Most of them just want to be left alone." Mary suggested.

 

"That means getting in touch with contacts." John said. "How am I supposed to explain to other hunters that transgenics aren't evil? I won't put Dean in a position to become hunted like a dog." John snarled protectively. "We lost him once, I don't think we'd be so lucky the second time." 

 

Mary nodded a tear trailing down her cheek.  Sam hugged Dean tightly. "It's ok. We'll help you out." 

 

"I know." He went up the stairs to his room silently.  

 

All three of the humans watched in concern.

 

Dean flopped onto his bed with a sigh. 

 

_Got to help Max, she's all alone back there in Seattle. And Logan won't be much use. He can't go near TC without causing himself trouble_.  _Not to mention he and Max aren't on good terms anymore. They still work together, but I could pactically smell the tension between them_. 

 

A knock on the door broke his desperate thoughts.  "Come in." He lifted his head from the pillow so his voice could be heard through the door.

 

Sam came in. It wasn't hard to notice the familiar sound of his footsteps or the hint of a scent he could pick up from this far. It smelled like John and Mary, and a little like sweat. It was Sam and familiar though. 

 

"So Dad's calling Bobby now." 

 

Dean winced internally. "I just hope he doesn't blow our cover." Weight settled beside him on the bed.  Then a hesitant finger

traced along the back of his neck. It was warm and cautious and Dean settled a little. 

 

"I need to either start wearing make-up again or find a laser to remove it." 

 

"Make-up?"  Sam chuckled wickedly. "When did you wear make-up?"

 

"Mom used to put it on my neck to hide it." Dean sat up and gave the younger boy a serious look. "Say anything and I will destroy you."

 

"Yeah right." Sam was serious as well. He wouldn't chance blowing Dean's cover by cracking wise. "Don't worry Dean, we'll help them out. We'll do something."

 

A minute later John came up to the room still on the phone. "Bobby wants to talk to Dean." The man said. Both brothers went stiff instantly. "He needs to know the truth if he's going to help us." Their father explained. Sam made a face and glared at him. 

 

"Dad that's not fair." 

 

"It's this or he won't put out a stand-down on transgenic hunting." John looked remorseful but also determined. "It's for Dean's sake as much as Max and the others."

 

Dean took the phone and put it on speaker. "Bobby?" He asked hesitantly.  Sam and John stayed silent listening. 

 

"Dean, your father tells me you have to explain the reason I'm supposed to put out a no-go on hunting these transgenics."  The man sounded perplexed and wary. 

 

Swallowing a little bit he sighed heavily. His stomach rolled at the thought of telling this man that he'd kind of learned to view as a grouchy uncle. "I'm one of 'em." He managed in a tight voice. 

 

For a moment there was laughter on the other end. "That's a good one Dean."

 

"I'm not joking. I'm an honest to god transgenic." Dean's voice was calm, despite his terror at learning how the man would react to such information.  "Mom was my surrogate, I wasn't supposed to be born outside of the Manticore facility. She and Dad stole me as their own." 

 

There was silence.  "Bobby, you ever wonder why Dean was taken from us?" John supplied. 

 

"Shit." Came the whisper soft curse.

 

"They took him back, and then we finally found him through a guy who works for Eyes Only. It wasn't until after Dean was taken from us that we learned what he was." 

 

"My god John." 

 

Sam slid closer to his big brother and gently hugged him tight. "It's ok Dean." 

 

Dean just sat there listening. 

 

"Dean?" Bobby asked in an unreadable tone.

 

"Yes?" Apprehension was thick in his voice. 

 

"What do you need me to do?" 

 

Dean blinked. He'd been expecting some kind of hunter freak out. Or maybe an 'after this is over, I want you to lose my number' response. Not asking how he could help.   

 

"Dean?" John prodded his oldest verbally. 

 

The X5 shook his head and then swallowed a lump before starting in a commanding confident tone.  "I need a no-go on hunting transgenics for any reason. They aren't inherently evil, and they don't prey on humans. If you get a call about one causing trouble you call me. We've got our own way of handling these things. Also I need supplies.  Food, water, clothes, maybe some medical supplies, I'm not asking for them, I just need a few contacts I can get hold of. And maybe a bus or something I can transport this stuff in once I have it." 

 

"You know how much you're asking for? Supplies like that, bought on the low-down are expensive." Bobby was being logical even as Dean smirked.

 

"I've got connections and money. Trust me." 

 

"Give me a few days. You know hunters aren't gonna listen to me, not all of them." The older hunter added.

 

"We'll make sure they listen." John growled. 

 

"Alright then." Bobby replied. "I'll call you back when I get everything figured out." 

 

The line died just like that. 

 

Glancing at his big brother, Sam smiled, at least Bobby hadn't freaked out. It didn't mean there wouldn't be other hunters who went after Dean and the others.

 

 

  
Dean called Max an hour later. 

 

'Alec?' Her voice was shocked at how quickly he was getting back to her. She always expected the other transgenic to look after himself and forget about Seattle. Seems he was fond of surprising her.

 

"Hey Maxie, I've got some hopeful news."  He said as he reclined on his bed. 

 

'And what would that be?' Max sounded like she expected something totally unreliable.

 

"Got a hunter to agree to spread the word not to go after transgenics.  And I've got him asking around about supplies I can bring in. Food, water, medical supplies, I don't think you want to arm T.C. but I'll bring whatever weapons I can scrounge." 

 

Max was at a loss for words. 'Alec you can't afford that!' She finally spat out.

 

"Can't I?" He asked. 

 

'What are you not telling me Alec?' The woman demanded.

 

"All those middle man fees from Josh's paintings?  I've got fifteen thousand in cash stashed." Dean announced pretty proud of himself. 

 

'And you're just going to blow it on supplies for transgenics?' She asked a little disbelieving of his generosity.

 

"Aw Max, come on. Give a guy some credit." 

 

'Whatever, just how are you going to get it in?' 

 

"Get Log-boy's police pal to get me in. I'll let you know when I get a ride and the stuff."  He answered confidently. 

 

'Look Alec, I'll try but I can't guarantee it.' Max rejoined.

 

"You'll get it, I know you will." Dean replied. "Until then Maxie." He said before hanging up. 

 

Max stared at her phone unsure of what had just happened.  Alec was going to bring in supplies? He was going to actively take part in helping the other victims of Manticore?  Since when did he care enough to actually do something solid? Sure he came when she called and asked for his help, but since when did he make a decision to come and help without her asking for it? 

 

More importantly why was she so excited he was coming and offering help? She couldn't possibly see him as anything but the smart aleck who wasn't good enough for her. Even if he saved lives everyday, she didn't see him doing it and it was hard to believe. That first impression of him as 494 was hard to erase.

**Author's Note:**

> I own not a bloody thing. But I love both storylines and the characters. Some definitely more than others.  
> And I know most crossovers with Alec being Dean make him a two faced fucking liar (Oh I hunt with Sam and Dad, but when I'm back at Manticore I kill without blinking), so I've changed the timeline for both series to accommodate a plot where X5-494 doesn't kill anyone yet but he still struggles with doing the right thing. So much of Dean's personality mirrors Alec's that it isn't too different, just that Dean wants to be a hero and Alec has a way too high Self preservation instinct.


End file.
